


The Force University

by sagitariarus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo will be saved, Brotherhood, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Much suffering is to come, Rey is a strong woman, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, We love Ben Solo, alternative universe, but we love to suffer, there are funny scenes of university students too, this fanfic has everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagitariarus/pseuds/sagitariarus
Summary: Reylo college AU, Rey and Ben belong to different brotherhoods: she is from The Resistance and he from The First Order. Everything is complicated and it seems that something binds her to that dangerous guy, Kylo Ren. The appearances are deceiving.Ben Solo will become important to her and she will make him realize who he really is.*slow burn*





	1. Virgo I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my adorable friends! This is the beginning of one of my fanfics. Everything happens at The Force University, where our babies meet. I hope you like it, a lot of reylo, Ben Solo doesn't know where his place is, Rey doesn't know where she belongs either, but they both discover it together and the clashes between The Resistance and the First Order are a good shit. Enjoy!

The morning light enters through the window and wakes up Rey with his light touch. Today is the day. Today is the day when she leaves that building behind, she grabs her suitcase and leaves. She sits up, sits on the bed and looks around. She already had everything saved and the room is empty. Well, there's not much to save either. Some clothes, books and design notebooks. She got up and stopped for the window, letting the sunlight cover her completely while she made her three buns. It had been almost 15 years in that hole, where the precarious situation was her only limit. And Unkar Plutt. Since she was five and arrived there, she thought that her life didn’t make sense and that she didn’t deserve anything. That man was the owner of that small shelter, but he never handed the children over to families, he wanted to keep the children with him so he could receive the donations and money from the state, which evidently was not spent on them, some children who hardly knew what was an ice cream.  
  
Rey knows Unkar Plutt very well. Rey knows very well how much it bothers him that she leaves, that she has been accepted into the most prestigious university in Spain and abandons her past and the roots that he seemed to be chained her. Thus, she smiles and dresses. She checks that everything is collected and that she doesn’t forget anything, she takes the suitcase and goes out the door. But before she stops and looks back. She had decided to leave the large desert poster that was attached to the wall. She thought that to start a new life she had to leave everything behind, even that which inspired hope for years. But there is something in her that can’t do that, that something is what makes her move, get closer to the wall, take the poster and save it. That something is also what brings her the memory of how her parents told him they were going to Egypt, before never seeing them again.  
  
Rey goes down the stairs, goes through the hall, opens the door and leaves. She doesn't even say goodbye to the owner of the house. He does not deserve her words.  
  
On the bus, she sits in one of the last seats. The morning sun still caresses her cheeks and makes everything more vivid and more charming. Rey still doesn’t believe it. It seems a dream all that, this university is willing to accept it, to accept her, a girl who isn’t worth anything. And she is excited because she knows that they don’t accept anyone, that the seven years that they suppose to be studying there only give them to the best students. She had taken exceptional marks throughout her life, and at the end of the last course was no less and the two years of waiting were worth it, the universities fought to make her dream come true: design spaceships and travel to space. Lost in these thoughts, Rey unfolds again the letter of acceptance, as if the written words were to be erased:  
  
***  
  
THE FORCE UNIVERSITY  
  
Dear Rey Jakku:  
  
Are you ready to start your future? To enter and learn thousands of things that will change your life? Science is the future, and we are happy to be able to count on you to develop a possible and better one. The Force University is pleased to inform you of the availability of your position in the physics faculty. We are sure that you will achieve what you propose and that the following years will make a great change in your life.  
  
Do not forget that you also have your room in the residence and a large variety of clubs to which you can sign up, and the great competitions between brotherhoods, on our campus there is no boredom!  
  
We want you to feel at home.  
  
Sincerely, The Force University administration  
  
***  
  
Rey finishes reading it and smiles foolishly. Of course she will feel at home.  
  
Just two hours later, arriving almost at the center of Madrid, the bus stops. Rey takes his suitcase and her backpack and goes outside. A large wall extends around the campus, and a large and heavy large door is what allows it to enter the interior. She goes through that door, whose metal bars have all sorts of shapes that give it a unique look, and what she sees next takes her breath away. Hundreds of people, walking, laughing, enjoying the sun lying on the grass, behind tables trying to hoard other students ... That was a dream. She was going to share the next years of her life with her colleagues, there, in an elite university and still can not believe what her eyes see.  
  
A stone path stretches before her, flanked by two large plots of lawns and trees. Rey can see a large fountain at the end of the road, where she can see the sculptures of two swords clashing each other among the joyful jets of water that flow around them. The road is divided to reach the buildings that Rey sees from the entrance, one with a large dome being the faculty of astronomy, another large and imposing large building where engineering is taught and next to that Rey can see what is the biggest gym that she has ever seen in her life. She just entered the campus and is already hallucinating with everything she sees. Rey hasn’t seen the faculty of physics yet, but decides to look for it later.  
  
She advances along the road that crosses the campus, smiling in wonder, surrounded by happy people who laugh, who are reunited with friends. She also looks at the tables and banners in her path. However, a voice catches her attention. And it seems to come from one of the tables in the fountain square. She approaches and can read the big banner they have been hanging: “The Resistance".  
  
“Join The Resistance!” Shouts a pretty attractive boy, dressed in orange and white. Rey can see those same colors on the banner and in the other boys and girls that are with him. “The best brotherhood of the university! This year we will win the brotherhoods cup!”  
  
Rey stays still, observing the guy, seeing how he talks to his fellows and caresses a small white dog with orange spots, which becomes nervous with joy and starts to run around.  
  
“You, girl! Sign up!” Rey realizes he is addressing her. “What is your name?”  
  
Rey approaches him. “I am Rey”  
  
“I am Poe, Poe Dameron” says the guy with a charming smile. The guy seems to be a senior, Rey thinks. No doubt he is older than her and seems popular at the university. “Join us Rey, show what you are worth in the initiation tests and you can be one of ours”  
  
The others realize that their partner is talking to her and they approach them, they shout, they embrace Poe, they shake his hair. Poe laughs in wonder, it shows on his face that he loves his brotherhood and loves being with his companions.  
  
The companions from The Resistance surround Rey, encouraging her to sign up. And she, how could she refuse? Rey has liked Poe, and she has loved the atmosphere that the companions of this brotherhood have transmitted to her. Without thinking twice, she says yes, everyone shouts with joy and they give her a pamphlet where he must register and where the place where she has to go is indicated. Rey fills that paper with her data while talking happily with a member of The Resistance.  
  
Soon after, with a smile on her face, she grabs her suitcase and prepares to continue searching for her residence. She says goodbye to everyone and leaves. If happiness exists, it is this. And Rey is going to take advantage of it every second.  
  
While walking, Rey read the information on the paper. It seems that Poe Dameron is the captain of the brotherhood, and they meet every Friday night at the house of The Resistance that is ... Rey collides with something. She looks up from the paper and finds himself with a broad, high back. She has to raise her head so she can look at the guy with whom she has just hit, who has turned towards her and looks at her with a frown. He's a tall guy, god, very tall, dressed in a black shirt. It seems to be a senior, like Poe. And what catches Rey's attention most is his face. Full lips, intense look and an occasional mole adorning his face. His dark hair, somewhat long, is above his shoulders. And maybe Rey finds him ... attractive?  
  
“Look where you go kid” he says in a deep voice.  
  
He is a giant. She feels small. Anyone who had seen him like that would have left scared to death, without even daring to breathe. But she stays there, she isn’t willing to settle with the first imbecile on duty.  
  
“And you don’t stop in the middle” she says, ready to face him.  
  
He keeps looking at her, with his frown and with that intense look. It is then when Rey feels a shiver, something runs through her body and feels some vibrations that surround her. Vibrations that seem to come from that guy, from his look. It's only a second, but she seems to have perceived other people's things, feelings and visions that do not belong to her. Rey blinks perplexed, not knowing if that sensation had been real or not. The guy remains still and Rey does not notice any change in him, although he seems to have more open eyes in a small expression of amazement.  
  
“What's wrong Kylo?” a voice is heard in the background. The moment breaks. Another boy, but this redhead and with the face of disgusting the world, is approaching. “Look, it's a Resistance pamphlet” says the redhead, tearing it from her hands. “Were you really thinking about joining those fucking rats? Join the First Order, only the winners are part of this house”  
  
And that is when Rey sees the long table that is further back, surrounded by people dressed in black, most with arrogant faces. She doesn’t like all this.  
  
“No way”  
  
“Then you're a foolish, Rey …” he tries to read the rest of Rey's pamphlet data but she quickly takes it from his hands. “Well, maybe you should join those imbeciles” He looked at her with hate.  
  
“Hux you will not believe it!” A tall, blonde girl approaches from behind.  
  
What do they feed them in the First Order? Rey thinks alarmed, everyone is much taller than her.  
  
The girl stands next to the ginger and looks at her. “What's going on here?” she asks.  
  
“This little girl is going to join those of The Resistance” says the redhead, as if that were the stupidest thing in the world.  
  
The blonde girl laughs. Malice is reflected in her eyes.  
  
“What do we have here? And these small buns?” She reaches out an arm to touch them, and she does it effortlessly since, like her, her arms are very large.  
“How old are you, fourteen years old little girl?”  
  
Rey pushes her arm away. The tension is felt in the air. Now it's the blonde girl who looks at her with hate.  
  
Rey is very angry. She takes her suitcase and she prepares to leave.  
  
“We'll destroy you in the brotherhood games!” shouts the ginger.  
  
“And even if she wasn't in any brotherhood, we would, too” laughs his companion.  
  
But Rey observes that the other guy, the tall one with dark hair, who has not said anything at any time, keeps looking at her. His look is expressionless. She looks at the other two with hatred, who still laugh at her, and also looks at that tall guy angrily. Just in case. Then, she turns and goes her way.  
  
Assholes. Why did she have to run into them?  
  
Soon after, she finds the block of her residence. It is a building where the vegetation had been allowed to grow and the walls were covered with ivy and other plants. Rey thinks it's beautiful. She goes inside and sees a living room, where people are sitting in the armchairs, talking, there are tables, a TV ... She could get used to this, she thinks.  
  
Rey goes to the elevator and goes up to the sixth floor. The last one. According to the direction of the university, his room was room 70, block B of the residence. She leaves the elevator and walks down the hall, looking at the room numbers. Like her, people are carrying their belongings looking for their room. Some doors are open and people left and enter. The atmosphere was cheerful and those vibrationsare contagious to Rey. She had already forgotten about the First Order. But what she felt when he looked at that boy still rumbled in some corner of her mind.  
  
Continuing down the corridor, she reaches the end and finds room number 70. She grabs the key, turns the bolt and opens the door. A warm room had been waiting for her. There's a bed on one side, a wardrobe, a small desk, shelves and a window which the sun enters and floods everything with its light.  
  
This was her new home.


	2. Virgo II

Rey sits on the bed. She has opened the window and left the suitcase in a corner. Everything is empty and she is looking forward to filling it with books and giving life to her new room. On the wall of the side of the bed, she could start up her desert poster. She still remembers the day that she received it, in the library where she used to go when she was little. It was her prize for being a good reader.

“Sorry, do you know where the residence attendant is?”

Rey was deep in thought and had not noticed the presence of the guy who was talking as he rested his arms on the door frame.

“No, but he must be in the corridors, checking things, right?”

“I walked all over the building and I didn't see him” the guy says, clearly anxious.

Rey then finds herself evaluating his appearance, he is tall, of dark complexion and from the expression on his face he seems to be very worried.

“Okay, don’t worry” he says, while lowering his arms and heading to the hall.

“Wait!” Rey says “Can I help you with something?”

He is thoughtful as he looks at her.

“Well ... I entered my room, No. 71 and there is no mattress. They have forgotten and now I don’t know who to talk to so they can bring me one.”

“We can go to the information or a secretariat, to ask”

He seems relieved to hear her words.

“Come on” she says.

Rey leaves her room and closes the door behind her.

“Thank you very much ... “ he stops because he doesn’t know her name.

“Rey”

“Cool, I’m Finn”

They smile at each other and walk down the corridor until they reach the elevators. They are waiting for a few minutes and at the end they give up, people are using them all the time and they are occupied. They decide to go down the stairs, and in their journey they begin to know each other. Finn is on the second year and it is the first time he is in this residential building. Rey rejoices when he tells her that he studies physics like her. He lives in Madrid with his family, and it was last year when his acceptance for The Force University came to his house and he knew that he was one of the few who was going to study there. He tells Rey that his life changed and that he is closer to being an aerospace mechanic.

“Do you belong to any brotherhood?” Rey asks. “I want to join The Resistance, they seem very nice …"

Finn doesn’t have time to respond because they realize that they have been distracted and they have passed the level and have gone down to the basement. There is hardly any light, and the darkness prevents them from seeing that last plant well.

“I think this isn’t the level” Finn murmurs.

Rey doesn’t answer and opens the only door next to the stairs. She is ready to enter.

“Rey…”

She ignores the boy and looks out.

“Finn look!”

Rey enters and turns on the light. He follows her somewhat worried. When they enter the floor they see that it is actually a room with cleaning materials, sheets, and surprisingly there is also a pile of mattresses leaning against the wall. Finn smiles in relief and Rey approaches the first of them, catching it from a point.

“Let's upload it up. If there are these mattresses here is because they are the ones that they use”

Finn takes the other part of the mattress and together they leave the basement and go up awkwardly the stairs. Rey can see the beads of sweat on Finn's forehead. The minutes pass slowly while they are going up the mattress tier by tier. People who cross paths with them look at them.

Finally they arrive at the sixth floor and they walk the corridor in the direction of their rooms. Finn opens his room and carefully carries the mattress inside. They let it fall on the wood of the bed and they sit both on top. They start to laugh spontaneously.

“Well, now you have a mattress!” Rey says, laughing, trying to wipe the sweat from her face.

“Yes! Thank you very much Rey”

She looks at his room. It’s empty, like hers.

“I’m so hungry!” Finn says, getting up. “Let’s go eat something, I invite you, you’ve earned it”

Rey gets up, smiling. Finn isn’t that bad either.

***

Rey and Finn eat at one of the snack bar on campus. It is sunny all day so they enjoy their food in the shade. The menu that Rey has ordered is quite delicious and she is quite happy. Good food wasn’t common when she lived with Plutt. They finish eating and Finn decides to give her a tour around the campus. As he already spent the previous year studying there, he knows how to get anywhere.

They start from the big campus door, the one that led to the swords fountain. To the left Finn indicates the faculty of astronomy as Rey appreciated that same morning, the block C of residences and the faculty of biology a little further away. However, on the right is block A of residences and the faculty of all engineering, a large building lined with metal bars, and next to it Rey can see another building somewhat smaller, where a large number of laboratories and garages allow students to experiment and build their designs. Rey can see pieces of robots and some species of cars sticking out of some garages. Next to this faculty, another great building stands imposingly. It is a great gym that also has several football, basketball and tennis fields outside. Finn explains that behind all that there is an athletics track. Of course, at this university they have thought of everything, Rey thinks. 

They reach the square of the sword fountain and continue straight. The road leads in the direction of the secretary of the university, and further back are the faculties of medicine, nursing and dentistry, next to a large library. At this point, he explains that the campus is divided into both sides around these buildings. To the left and following the road that surrounded the direction of the sanitary faculties, another library is distributed and a great building of leisure where there are rooms where the students can rest. Further, the D block of residences and the faculty of mathematics.

The right side is similar, but it has the faculty of physics, the residence of the two of them and another leisure building.

When Rey thinks they had seen everything, Finn surprises her with a large area behind the medical schools where there are restaurants, shops, parks, an infirmary ... And on both sides the faculties of chemistry, biotechnology and pharmacy.

At the moment, Rey doesn’t worry about how to get to each building, she still has a week to learn the routes and not get lost, the direction of the university left them a few days before classes begin. Everything has seemed incredible. The Force University is like a world, a small city away from everything.

***

In the afternoon, the teachers have organized a kind of welcome meeting for the first-year students. The small stage they have built was outdoors, in an esplanade of grass that is near the swords fountain, surrounded by a large number of chairs intended to be occupied by students. As Finn had nothing to do, he accompanied his friend and sat beside her among the public chairs. 

The professors described each career of the campus with enthusiasm, transmitting to the students that it was worth studying and striving to achieve their goals. Rey listens carefully to the words of each of them, especially the director of physics. But Finn, who finds herself huffing, distracts her. He had already heard these same speeches last year when he arrived and is bored. Rey knows he wants them to finish now.

Soon, the welcome session ends and the teachers wish them a happy course. The students get up, going from being silent to being a noisy crowd. Finn and Rey leave the row of chairs and walk towards the stone path. Then Rey hears a voice that is familiar to her. The voice of Poe Dameron. The brotherhoods are reunited again, taking advantage of the fact that the first students have come to try to attract more people to their group. She can see more brotherhoods next to The Resistance, there’s also Canto Bight, who have a reputation for being a kind of gamblers, there are the Clones, all dressed the same, even with the same haircut, Rey can see Rogue One, a very peculiar group but no less pleasant for that, and she can also see the guys from ... The First Order. 

Shit.

“Rey, let’s go” Finn urges.

She looks at him wondering why her friend is suddenly so nervous. She doesn’t feel like talking to The First Order either, but she doesn’t understand the panic she sees in Finn’s eyes. They continue walking among the crowd, alert. But it doesn’t help. A redhead grabs Finn by the arm. 

Hux.

“Look who we have here. It’s our ... friend” Hux says, dragging the words with malice.

Finn tries to get away from the grip but Hux has caught him very hard.

“Let go of me” he says, but his voice is not firm. He is afraid because he knows how dangerous those of The First Order are.

Then they hear a scream.

“¡TRAITOR!”

A figure that Rey knows very well appears from the crowd. The tall boy Rey met that morning reaches them and faces Finn, his gaze seems to keep the boy quieter than Hux’s grip.

“That’s right Kylo, he will find out what happens to those who desert our brotherhood” the readhead says.

Rey can’t do more with this.

“Stop!” She stands between her friend and the other two. Hux releases Finn. The three are watching her. “I don't know what problem you have but leave him alone” she tells the two boys of the First Order, giving them an angry look

“Well, it seems that the girl is on the side of the traitor that we are going to crush”

Can you close your fucking mouth? Rey thinks, losing her nerves.

“Get out” says Kylo. Rey stays still when she realizes he is talking to her. And that he is looking at her. That is when she begins to feel the vibrations that she experienced the last time she looked into his eyes. But this time they aren’t so strong, now it is as if they had established themselves as if a sea had been created that unites her mind to him. A bridge that connects her with his gaze.

“No”

“Go away, kid” Kylo repeats. Anyone in his right mind would have left. But not her. She feels a fury and a frustration that are not hers. Emotions that seem to come from that ocean that connects them.

And she still doesn’t move. The difference in height was intimidating. His look was intimidating. Everything of him was intimidating. Rey knows that with that size and musculature that seems to be appreciated in his arms and through the t-shirt, he can destroy them effortlessly.

But she isn’t afraid of it.

She really wants to ...

Shit.

She hates him. Yes, exactly.

“No! You are going to leave my friend and me in peace!” she shouts, making herself heard over the crowd. So much, that everyone stops. Now silence reigns and everyone is watching. She turns her head, checking that they are the center of attention. But she looks again at the two of The First Order.

“Do you really think you can face us?” Hux says with hate.

“Yes, yes they can!”

Rey cannot believe what she is hearing. Poe Dameron appears from the crowd and gets between Rey and Finn, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

“Of course they can face you, I would say. They are part of The Resistance.”

Now Rey is left with her mouth opened hearing what Poe Dameron is saying. The uncertainty face of Hux is a picture. Kylo, as usual, has a lack of expression on his face that makes it difficult to know his emotions.

“Exactly, dear orange bug” continues Poe. “They belong to The Resistance and therefore, they will crush you on the brotherhood's championships”

Poe’s mocking smile doesn’t disappear at any time. Rey realizes that he knows that it infuriates Hux.

Hux laughs. His evil laughter fills the silence that the students have left, watching the scene. It resounds in everyone’s ears.

“You are dead” he says them when he finishes giving the show with his laughter.

“Oh, of course, whatever” Poe replies.

The redhead turns quickly and disappears among the people.

“You’ll regret being such an asshole, Dameron” Kylo says, with a deeper voice, if it is possible.

Poe wants to answer but finally he doesn't. He knows how to hurt Kylo and he decides to keep quiet. He doesn’t want to go to the hospital.

Kylo casts a brief glance at Rey and leaves, just as his partner did.

Now time seems to return to its normal state, the students move again and that sepulchral silence disappears little by little. Everything is going back to normal.

Rey looks at Poe.

“What? We are part of The Resistance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Fran Solo and thanks readers!  
> In the next chapter they will tell us more about Ben Solo, right? I'm sure Rey is interested in that information ;)
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and Kudos :)


	3. Virgo III

Poe manages to take them to a more secluded place, away from the students who still look at them curiously after what's happened in the middle of the campus. Rey and Finn look at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something that would explain everything that happened. 

“You have shown what you are worth” Poe begins “everyone is afraid of those of the First Order who you have faced” 

He looks at them in wonder. They will be newbies but they have impressed him. And a lot. 

“Ok, let’s see if I understand” says Rey that seems to have lost the thread of events “Can someone explain what is happening with The First Order? They are just a few more students, not monsters…" 

“It is that they are” Poe interrupts, now with a stern look. “They are not like the others. They are the ones who mess with the students, those who impart their own justice. They believe themselves the kings of the campus and they think that they have power over any of us. They scare the whole world, and they know it. Every day they train hours in the gym, they even have an area for them that nobody dares to disturb. They are the worst of this university, seriously”

Finn looks at him as if at any moment he were going to run away and hide in his room under a blanket. Rey takes everything as a joke. 

“Look Poe, I didn’t come here so that now a group of gothic people make my life impossible and think they can do to me whatever they want” Rey says, she doesn’t know whether to laugh at the serious face of Poe when he talks about The First Order. 

“Rey, I'm not joking. For years, the head of that brotherhood is Snoke. And if you are so calm, it is because you have not heard of him” Poe says with such a serious expression that he frightens Rey. “He is an old man, with a bitter face and a deep scar that crosses his head. He settled on the throne of the First Order and has no intention of leaving. He forces its members to train hard, to win all kinds of competitions of this university to be able to win sponsors and thus obtain large amounts of money. And that’s not all, for all the money, contacts and to who knows what else, Snoke has an important role in the direction of the university and it is impossible to throw him out. Multiple complaints have been sent and all we receive is silence”

“But complaints, why?” Rey asks. Everything wants to fit slowly in her mind. 

“Because of the bullying! Snoke is the one who turns the members of the first Order into stalkers! He doesn’t want competition, so he trains and encourages the student members to put an end to whatever is a danger to their brotherhood. He makes them train hard, makes them hate everyone and forces them to be first in any game or competition that is done here. The Resistance is closely following in the footsteps of The First Order, but they always beat us, they are more wild and extreme" 

She doesn’t know where she is, in the middle of a battle of brotherhoods. She is beginning to panic, but she stands firm. 

“And well, Kylo Ren is the captain” Poe continues. Kylo, that tall boy. His name seems to arouse real interest in Rey, but she denies it to herself. “Have you seen that tall boy with a very big nose? That’s Kylo, the most dangerous of all, and Snoke’s right hand. It seems somewhat quiet compared to Hux, but do not trust him. Last year he sent three students to the hospital” 

“What?” Rey asks, perplexed. This doesn’t like her.

“He is a monster. He is the one who trains harder of all and the one who fears the most to all the students. You better be careful with him. When Snoke is not there, Kylo commands. And all of the First Order obey him. He is a very unstable and unpredictable guy and that makes him dangerous" 

Finn looked like he was going to cry at any moment. 

“But why did he fight with three students?” Rey asks, more and more intrigued. She isn't like anything that she is hearing about that brotherhood and less about Kylo Ren. 

“Nobody knows. Those guys were send to the hospital, and none of them dared to tell the reason for the fight. No one on campus came to know anything. But Kylo is not the only dangerous one” continues Poe “Hux is a fucking moron. The good thing about Kylo is that we almost never see him on campus, he likes to go unnoticed. But Hux is another roll. He along with Phasma, the blonde girl, and several members of The First Order tend to walk around to be able to mess with people. And nobody does anything. Everyone is afraid to defend themselves because everyone knows what they are capable of, they always show it in all competitions, especially in the games of the brotherhoods. For years, The Resistance faces them. We are the only ones who confront them, that’s why Snoke hates us so much"

“And why do people join them?” Rey asks “If what you say is true, that they terrifies all the students, why are there people who decide to be part of the First Order?" 

“Because they are forced” interrupts Finn.

Rey and Poe turn to him. She looks at him. Poe too, but with a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

“You are the guy who left The First Order last year” said Poe, increasing the excitement in him “The one who dared to leave them! Yes!" 

But Rey didn’t share that same joy. She looked at her friend, with an expression of terror painted on her face. 

“Finn. Why did you join them? They hurt you…?" 

The boy takes a deep breath, preparing to tell them what happened during the last year. Poe and Rey are silent.

“They forced me. It was my first day and I was looking for my residence. All the brotherhoods were around the campus, trying to attract new students, and I passed by the First Order. Everything was very fast, Hux grabbed me and started talking to me, first in a very friendly way, but after realizing that I didn’t want to be with them, he started threatening me to join me. I was afraid to say no” Finn speaks as if he has trouble finding the words, as if all this is something he wants to erase completely from his mind. He wants to see understanding in the face of his two friends “Then, in the admission tests ... God, you do not know what those tests are like. The novices are taken to a remote place and placed in rows. Then, all the members of the brotherhood start throwing us basketballs. And they don’t throw them in a soft way, I can assure you. Win the last one standing" 

“Finn! Is this known by the director of the university?!” Now Rey is panicking. It is assumed that she had finally reached the university, not the games of savages.

“I was last by pure luck” he continues telling “I didn’t get many bullets and the others fell to the ground first. After that, I entered that brotherhood” 

“Great! We have one of them with us!” Poe exclaims. He had listened to the whole story attentively without interrupting. He could start jumping of joy at any time. 

“Poe! They almost killed him!” Rey says angry. 

“But he managed to succeed!” Poe puts an arm around Finn’s shoulders and squeezes him friendly. “Dude, you managed to pass that test and then leave that brotherhood. You have my respect, bro”

The girl can appreciate that Finn's face is slightly red. 

“But tell us” Poe says again “How is the First Order inside? How did you manage to leave them?”

While saying those words, he looks at Finn with sincere interest. Finn keeps a lost look for a few seconds while he remembers everything he wants to tell them. 

“The first thing is that they are imbeciles. All of them” he begins “I was only in a few meetings in the house and I remember that I could see things that I didn’t like at all. The most recent members do everything Hux wants. And Hux is the worst, if he can hurt you, he will do it. And he always made fun of us. I saw Kylo less often, I tried not to get in his way because I was very scared. The only one who dared to bother him was Hux, I remember that once they argued in front of everyone and Kylo smashed his fit through a wall... I wanted to leave that brotherhood”

Rey as she listened to him, realized that she was a cluster of emotions. She went from being irritated at Poe’s lack of concern about Finn’s bad experience in the First Order to being deeply intrigued by the secrets that hid inside that house. 

“One day, I told them I was leaving” Finn continues “I told Hux, who started yelling at me and insulting me. After a while, Kylo arrived, and you can already imagine the scene. I ran out before either one of them grabbed me and I never went back in there again” Rey and Poe realize that Finn has tearful eyes from the fear that happened that day. Rey takes him by the hand, trying to calm him down. He takes a deep breath. “Since then I try to avoid them. Always” 

They remain silent, looking at him, not knowing what to say. She realizes that the terror that transmits that brotherhood was true, it is something true and real. She wants to do something about it, but she feels helpless because she can't do anything to help his friend. 

“Finn, what that brotherhood does is terrible” she says “But let’s stop them. And don’t be afraid, we will be by your side. You can trust us”

Rey hugs his friend, who seems calmer now. Neither does she know how those words have come out of her mouth. Finn is terrified and she is too, no matter how much she hides it.

“Well said!” answers Poe “You’ll see, when you’ve been fighting them for so many years at the end you have fun” Rey wonders how many times Poe had to go to the hospital. “Look guys, classes start next week. We are going to do the aspirants brotherhood tests on Friday and the first meeting on that same day at night. You can not miss it, our leaders will come” 

Now that Poe has changed the subject, there is no more tension in the environment. Finn is definitely calmer since Rey hugged him. They listen to him carefully. 

“Do you know where the house is, right? Anyway Rey you have it written down in the paper you took the other day. And I’m leaving because the people of The Resistance will be looking for me and I have to put my things in my room”

Poe hugs them and walks away. They say their goodbyes. But before going into the crowd of students passing by, he turns around. 

“There will be food!” he shouts. 

Finn smiles foolishly and Poe winks at him. Rey looks at them. A thought is born in her mind. 

*****

It’s Friday and Rey walks hurriedly to not be late for the first meeting. She tries not to collide with anyone while moving along the path, towards the house of The Resistance. The sun is setting, then disappearing, and bathes all buildings and students with its orange light. 

If she walks at this pace, she will not be late. The house is not far away. But she stops. The vibrations, the waves of a connection seem to have awakened. She can feel emotions that come to her, but she can’t decipher them. The vibrations wrap around her and pull her in one direction. Rey strays from her path and follows them, full of curiosity. 

She walks slowly, knowing that that invisible pull will take her to the boy of The First Order. That’s when she sees him. She hides behind a tree, to avoid being seen. Not much further away, is Kylo Ren talking to a small, somewhat grey-haired and elegantly dressed woman. The height difference between them is comical. 

Rey can appreciate that Kylo’s face is not impassive this time. Now he has a frown again. The same expression that he addressed to her the first time they saw each other. And the woman ... Rey knows that woman. It’s Senator Leia Organa. She's seen her on TV. What does Kylo do talking to a person from the world of politics? Will he want to be a senator? 

It seems they are arguing. Now, the vibrations that come to Rey are stronger. She can feel helplessness, anger, frustration ... But definitely, they are not hers. They are his. Everything comes from him. Rey tries to send some emotion too. She doesn't know if at this time she is sending feelings through that connection, but she tries to send some of her own will.

She closes her eyes, and a few waves of tranquillity and serenity, mix between the emotions she receives, forming part of that link. She opens her eyes and knows that what she has sent is now between them, and she also knows that surprisingly he has received them. Kylo has received that tranquillity and serenity that she has sent him through the link and does everything that's possible to get involved in them and get rid of the negative emotions that surround him. 

Rey sees they have stopped arguing, Kylo no longer frowns, just look at the woman. A few minutes later, the woman leaves. Rey has been able to appreciate how he has made a feint with the intention of approaching him, of touching him. But Kylo had turned away. Leia Organa moves away and now Kylo looks up at Rey. She is petrified. And scared. 

Something united them. And the both of them are aware of that. He knows it was Rey who was on the other side of the bond. 

He takes a step towards her, but Rey, quickly moves away from the tree and leaves, in the direction of the house of her brotherhood. Before turning away completely, she turns and looks back at Kylo, who is still in the same place, looking at her. Alone. 

Rey finally arrives at the meeting. Due to the stress of fleeing from the situation she had gotten himself into, she had not paid attention to the connection that shortly before arriving, had diminished until it was almost invisible. She had not paid attention to how she had sent fear and stress because of Kylo’s presence and be his centre of attention. And neither had she noticed that he received that information, nor that a nuance of sadness foreign to her had stained a portion of the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slowburn, but I promise that in the next chapter we will have reylo content! The force bond starts to be something important between the two and I love it!
> 
> Thank you Fran Solo (and happy birthday sweetie), Eva and Andrea for the support! You can find me on twitter (I'm sagitariarus) uwu
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it :)


	4. Libra I

Rey enters the house. It is small, with the basics: a kitchen, a bathroom, a couple of rooms, but a large living room where all members of The Resistance can comfortably fit. From the entrance she can hear her colleagues talking and laughing. She goes through the corridors until she reaches them, who are in the living room talking happily. There are photo frames hanging on the walls, where members of The Resistance are smiling, a large fireplace in the center (turned off at that time) and many brown sofas and armchairs where people are sitting. Rey spots Finn next to Poe in one of the armchairs and she approaches them. 

“Rey!” Poe gets up and hugs her. “We thought you were lost! Finn sent you some messages and you didn’t answer”

“Yeah… I have come out with time very fair” she replies, trying to play down. She sits next to Finn, who puts an arm over her shoulder and hands her a bag of sweets. She takes one gladly.

Poe walks up to the center of the room, ready to be made listen, though it has it difficult because all the rest are speaking between them. 

“¡Guys, we’re all here!” Poe yells. Little by little the people are kept silent up to hear nothing but a murmur. “I would like to welcome the new members of this brotherhood: Rose Tico, Tom Erso, Finn …” he stops because he doesn’t know his surname. “Finn, my friend, I don’t know your surname … and Rey Jakku!”

Everyone applauds after hearing each name. Rey is blushed, but she is happy. 

“And in addition, our bosses have come this night. The most cool bosses, the most handsome, they are wonderful …”

“Dameron! do not you change, right?” a voice is heard from the kitchen. 

Poe and everyone else laughs. Leia Organa and another high woman with the hair of purple color come into the living room.

“We were cutting the pizzas, I hope that sufficient beech for you all. And the drink is in the fridge” the woman with such a showy hair says. 

“Our dearest Leia Organa and Amilyn … Holdo!”

The group applauds warmly and shouts before the names of both women. They order them to be quiet, with a smile in their faces. It is not opportune that already mount scandal just before term started. 

“Dear children, we have missed you” Leia says. “Did the summer go well?” 

Now a great riot of voices rises, answering the senator. 

“I’m so glad” she continues. “Well, for the new members of this brotherhood, Amilyn and I are the bosses of The Resistance. We organize the equipment, take charge of the sponsors who are interested and we direct the brotherhood trying that everyone is comfortable and you feel at home. Here we take care of each other, we are a team and a great family. And of course, we work hard. Years ago, The Resistance didn’t win the championship cup. However this year, if we make an effort and support ourselves, we can win it. We have hope”

Everyone claps.

“And you know you can confide us, if you have any problems, if you need to talk to someone ... We’ll be there, you know. And now, enjoy the dinner”

Some members get up and bring pizza boxes to the living room, leaving them on a table in a corner. They distribute glasses and drinks. Holdo and Leia take a seat among the guys. 

Rey is happy eating pieces of pizza and talking to her mates. Some had sat on the floor and were talking among themselves. 

**

Soon after, the boxes were completely empty. Rey sees Leia heading towards the kitchen. 

“Come Finn, let’s introduce ourselves to Leia”

She and her friend enter the kitchen where Leia is, taking a bottle from the fridge. 

“Hello Mrs. Organa” Rey begins. “I’m Rey Jakku and this is my friend Finn Cody. We are very proud to belong to this brotherhood”

“Please, call me Leia” the woman replies, radiating affection with her smile.

The three engage in conversation immediately. Leia tells them about her experiences at the university: she studied biotechnology there, at The Force University, and was part of The Resistance when she was young, of which she herself was a captain, like Poe. Years later, after finishing her studies, she became interested in politics and began to study subjects related to it. Her knowledge of biology, technology and politics helped her be considered an important and high-ranking person, but also according to her, a person who enjoyed being part of her beloved brotherhood and helping students. 

Rey listens to her talk. He doesn’t know why, but she likes this woman. She transmits affection, trust and sincerity. It seems a strong woman. However she still has in mind that moment lived hours before, when Leia was talking to Kylo. 

Then a change in the conversation causes a reaction in the woman that Rey doesn’t go unnoticed.

“I used to belong to The First Order” says Finn. “But I didn’t like being there. With them”

Leia’s expression changes when she hears him. Now Rey can notice in his look something of sadness and worry? 

“Were they unpleasant? Even the captain? ... Kylo?” Leia asks, with a lower voice. She pronounces those words as if she didn’t want anyone to listen to him, as if she didn’t dare. 

“It is better not to stand in his way. He isn’t a stable person” says Finn. 

The woman nods. Now she is completely sad and immersed in her thoughts, as Rey can notice. 

There is something that binds her with Kylo and Rey doesn’t know what it is. And that boy causes deep concern and sadness in that woman.

They see off to her and return to the living room with the others. Someone plays music, not so loud because Leia had already caught their attention before, and some of them started dancing. The night advances and she forgets the thoughts that she had on The First Order, Leia or Kylo. She is having a good time with her friends. 

**** 

It’s 2:00 am and it seems that this meeting is already in the last. Leia and Holdo had long since left and now are the students who have stayed at the house, enjoying the music and the company of each other. And there was alcohol. Rey doesn’t know how, but someone had brought alcohol right after the two women left the house. 

Rey goes out to the small porch at the entrance of the house to get some fresh air. Finn stayed inside dancing with the others.

She sees Poe sitting on a step, caressing BB8. She gets close to him. 

“I didn’t know that meeting meant party” Rey says with a smile. 

“At first it was welcome meeting, but one thing leads to the other ... and at the end …”

Both laugh. 

They spend a few minutes in which they enjoy the silence of the night. The wind gently caresses Rey’s cheeks and arms. She is deep in thought, also caressing the small dog that seems to enjoy the love of the two of them as nobody. However, Rey comes up with an idea. Poe can be the one to clarify her thoughts. 

“Hey Poe, I’ve noticed Leia something tense every time someone said something about The First Order. Does something happen that you have not told me?” 

Poe seems to think before answering. He looks at Rey.

“Yes. Her son belongs to that brotherhood”

Her son. Something in her mind is activated in those moments, not daring to tie things together. She remains pensive, and Poe keeps talking. 

“Her son, Ben Solo. The real name of Kylo Ren is Ben Solo” 

Now is when everything takes shape. What I had seen before, in the afternoon. Kylo talking to Leia. She was worried and suffering for her son. A boy who seems to want to keep distance with his mother. And she knew about Ben Solo, she had read his name in passing once in the newspapers, but had never heard from him. 

“I know, it’s a family drama” continues Poe “I’ve known Ben since we were kids. Our mothers are friends. He has always had problems and now belongs to the most evil brotherhood of the university and doesn’t want to have a relationship with his mother. I don’t know if he will be aware of how much she suffers because of him” 

Rey is silent, assimilating his words. That man, Ben Solo, is a mystery to her. And every time he knows more about him, she feels as if she is further away from understanding him. And that bond that seemed to unite them in an invisible way only added more questions.

Poe and she talk about more things. They discuss the competitions, the year of university studies, the classes, the desire that Poe has to build planes and be a pilot ... Until Rey realizes what time it is and decides that it’s already too late. She goes inside to find Finn and both see off everyone. 

They walk the path between the house of The Resistance and their residence. It is night and the lights of the street lamps illuminate the stone road through which they walk. There is a great silence, interrupted by a sprinkler that works late at night or by someone shouting in the distance. Their brotherhood was not the only one who had a small party that night.

They comment how much they like to belong to The Resistance. How good Poe is with them. The love that Leia and Holdo transmit to them. All the parties that are left to live during that year. 

They give each other a hug and each one enters their room. Rey puts on her pajama and lies down on the bed. She is so tired. She soon falls into a deep trance before a good night’s sleep. 

But just before falling asleep, a look appears in her mind that she knows very well. Brown eyes too expressive to be real look at her from a face streaked with moles.

***

It’s Monday morning and Rey has fallen asleep. She has her first class in half an hour, and alarmed she dresses quickly, brushes her teeth, combs her hair in three buns and runs out of her room. She doesn’t even remember to have breakfast. 

She runs down the stairs because the elevators are very slow and she goes out into the street. 

Shit, she forgot her computer. Now she will have to take the lesson by hand. There is no time to turn around. 

She hates being late, and hates even more being late the first day. 

Rey runs literally down the path that crosses the gardens, dodging the few students that cross the road. Then, the mobile rings. She stops and takes it out. The alarm was ringing now. Great, last night she made a mistake when she set the alarm. With a face of annoyance she keeps the phone again and starts running again. 

But barely comes to take two steps. Without warning, Rey receives a blow on the forehead and on one side that throws her to the ground. The impact has closed her eyes and doesn’t reopen them until she realizes that she is on the ground and everything is spinning.

Something is crushing her. 

“Shit” Rey listens. 

She stops feeling the weight on her and look up, watching as a black mass rises and covers the sun. She blinks several times until her eyes focus on ... Ben Solo. 

The link between them is buzzing violently while Ben Solo watches her from above, not knowing what to do. 

“I told you to look where you’re going” he says. 

Rey is not in a position to answer because she notices that everything is spinning, her head hurts and she feels pain when moving her left hand. Before the gaze of Ben Solo, she gets up, but ends up staggering to fall back to the ground. Fortunately, the guy comes running and holds her. 

“Kid, are you okay?”

Now Rey feels that they are very close. She has that tall boy too close, holding her. The link vibrates more violently than before. Rey looks into his eyes and feels concern in them. Those same emotions are those that mix in the link that like a raging sea, moves between them two. 

“... no …" she dares to say. She feels pain from the fall and is dizzy, but she doesn’t want to let tears come to her face. 

He stays looking into her eyes for a while longer. It was at that precise moment when Rey stopped believing the rumors that had been told her. She stopped believing in the fearsome Kylo Ren and removed from her mind the fear that had gripes her since the first day. All that cannot be compared to the gaze of Ben Solo, what he is saying to her through the link, or the way in which he keeps her subject, soft but firm. She notes that her eyes get wet and she starts to see blur. 

“Let’s go to the infirmary” he says. 

Of a movement, he makes jump his skateboard that had been to a side, he catches it in one fluid motion with a hand and with the other (that has not loosen to her in no moment) catches to Rey of a side urging it to walk with him course to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fran Solo and Cris Rey, she made TFU aesthetics and fanarts!! It was amazing 
> 
> Next chapter: infirmary
> 
> I love you readers! leave a comment if you liked it ♡


	5. Libra II

They walk together through the campus gardens. He holds her, putting his arm around her shoulders and she makes an effort not to burst into tears because of how bad she is. She doesn’t want him to see her as a weak person. 

Everyone is in class and everything is empty, they do not meet anyone along the way. And it’s the best, she thinks. What would they think if they saw a member of The Resistance with another member of the First Order?. And no other than Kylo Ren. 

He looks from time to time at her, as if checking that she has not fainted. For him, it’s nothing to carry her to the infirmary. He could carry her in his arms, even. What he cannot do is talk to her. He doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t dare to say anything. She can feel it through the bond, that uncertainty and guilt for having rolled her over and thrown her to the ground. 

That silence was interrupted by the automatic doors of the infirmary, which open in its path. They enter and Ben carefully places Rey in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She breathes a sigh of relief to see that she can finally rest and leans her head on the wall. As expected, that place was also empty.

Ben approaches the counter. 

“Clara?”

A short woman with graying hair comes out the door of a room next to her. A rest room for employees, Rey suposses. 

“Tell me Ben” she says with a smile on her face. “Has something happened?”

“No, no, it’s not me …" he turns slowly in the direction in which Rey is sitting in the chair. 

The woman looks horrified. 

“God, Ben, but what have you done now? What has happened?” The woman comes out from behind the counter and quickly approaches Rey, worried. 

“No, Clara is not what you think” says Ben quickly, as if terrified what Clara could imagine in her mind of what happened. “I went with the skateboard and unintentionally we crashed. It was an accident I have brought her here because she is not well. It has not been on purpose”

He says all that in a hurry. Rey continues with her head resting on the wall, but with half-closed eyes she looks at that funny scene. The fearsome Kylo Ren worried at the thought of them thinking that he has done something to her. 

“I hope that it’s true and you are not making a fuss on the first day of class, Ben Solo!” She turns to Rey and her expression changes completely to another softer and sweeter. “Honey, what hurts you?” 

Rey tells her what happened and indicates the pain she feels in her left hand and in part of her head. Immediately, Clara urges her to enter the medical office. She does it awkwardly. Ben stays in the waiting room watching Rey disappear through another door, looking around without knowing what to do. 

Once inside the office, Clara makes several tests on Rey, checking the size of her pupils, her reflexes, her eyesight and her balance. Finally, focus on Rey’s left hand. Through some movements directed by Clara, she feels again that gripping pain that prevents her from moving her hand freely and realizes it's much more swollen than her other hand. Clara tells her that she suffers from a slight wrist sprain. With a bandage, she surrounds her wrist in an efficient way so that it is immobilized.

“If all goes well, you will wear this bandage for three weeks at the most. The inflammation will go down by itself. Anyway, I’ve put a cream to calm her down. Come and see me in a week and we’ll see how that hand goes, okay?” Clara says with a certain sweetness in her voice. “Do not make sudden movements and do not carry weight. Oh! Your head. Does it still hurt, right?”

“Now not so much. Before yes, a lot.”

Clara begins to touch the head and finds a bulge on one side, as a result of the fall to the ground. Rey winces in pain. 

“Okay darling, you’ve made a good bump! I’ll give you a bag of ice and you have to put it on that side for a while, okay? You can wait sitting in the waiting room while you do it”

Clara leaves the office and Rey follows her behind. Upon entering the waiting room again, she finds Ben sitting in one of the chairs, too small for his size, who rises quickly when he sees her appear again. Clara has gone back into the restroom, to look for the supposed bag with ice. Meanwhile, Rey and Ben are left alone. Ben approaches Rey, even raises a hand to touch her. He opens his mouth to say something, but at that moment the doctor reappears.

“Here it is sweetie” 

She hands the bag full of ice to Rey and disappears again through the same door. 

Rey looks at Ben, hesitantly. 

“She told me to put this on my head for a while, for the bump”

“Oh, sure, of course” he says, uncomfortable. “Well, I can wait”

They both sit, each in a chair. An uncomfortable silence reigns. Rey keeps the bag stuck to her head. Her legs are just the right size to be straight and touch the ground. Ben’s are quite bent, as are his feet, crooked. Rey thinks what he does with his feet is something sweet. 

“I ... I’m sorry” he says. Kylo Ren, asking forgiveness? “I was going too fast and I didn’t see you and …"

Ben’s voice was very deep and warm.

“Don’t worry. You have helped me to come. It was very thoughtful of you”

They look at each other. Rey feels that Ben’s face and voice are hypnotizing. His gaze, so expressive, and those eyebrows keep her captive.

“Seriously, I’m sorry. I hope you’re better right now” 

The link buzzes like crazy. Rey does not dare to comment on that connection for fear that were just her imaginations. Although deep down she knows it was real and they both feel it. 

“Do not worry, I’m fine” now Rey tells him what she really wanted to tell him. “I thought you were going to leave me on the floor, as you are from The First Order and you have already shown me that nobody can breathe close to you…”

In those words Rey brings out a little anger about what happened a few days ago. She can feel a nuance of pain colouring the part of the bond that came from him. Ben seems unperturbed by that comment, does not respond either. They just keep looking at each other, and that little damage that she could have caused him by the words and that could be seen in his eyes, is replaced by a hard look, a wall rises that seems to be the one that separates Kylo Ren’s feelings from the rest of the world. Ben looks away. Then Rey does the same, and they find themselves facing forward again, as before starting the conversation. 

They spend a while without saying anything. The bag begins to fill with water. 

“So ... what did Clara say to you?” Ben asks, breaking the silence again. 

Rey raises her left hand, showing him his bandaged hand. Guilt submerges Ben Solo. 

“Can ... Can I see it?” 

Rey nods and holds her left hand. He takes it delicately between his. The link expands much more after that contact, but it is somewhat comfortable between them. They look at each other. They both know that the connection between them is wider and goes slowly buzzing around them. Like a sea in which you can calmly let yourself go. It is a comfortable feeling, as if it had always been there, being part of both.

Ben looks down and watches the bandage. With both hands, he delicately palms Rey’s hand and turns it, while he watches it. Rey feels that this is the gentlest gesture she has ever seen in her life. And besides, she keeps foolishly watching how big his hands are compared to hers. They look nice, soft and strong. It shocks her to think that those same hands have produced violence or harm. She thinks that it is impossible, given what they are doing now. Holding hers. 

Rey’s heart is beating faster and faster. She feels her cheeks begin to blush. 

“Honey, have you finished with the bag?” 

The moment breaks and they see Clara leaning out of the same door through which she had disappeared. 

“Mmm …" Rey realizes that now the bag is full of water, there is no ice inside. She is not clear if it was because of the temperature of the infirmary or because of the temperature she has been radiating it a few seconds before. “Yes! It is done” 

Rey hands her the bag. 

“Remember to rest well today. Bye dear” 

They see off. Ben and Rey go outside. 

“Well, I’d better go to class” Rey says. 

“Yeah me too”

They look at each other, as if waiting for the other to say something. Finally Ben turns to leave.

“Thanks, Ben”

He turns to her, with a small expression of surprise. Rey doesn’t know if it is because she showed him her gratitude or for having called him by his real name. And it is that Rey does not come to call him by another name. She has discovered that he is Ben.  
“You’re welcome, Rey”

She gives him a smile and goes to the faculty of physics. He quickly mounts his skateboard and leaves. 

Rey thinks that something happens between them. He is not as she expected. As they had told her it was. And besides, he remembered her name. That thought made Rey happy for the rest of the day.

***

Rey comes to class ten minutes before it finishes. She sits in one of the last places of the room and desperately takes out a sheet and a pen. It is useless because from that place she can barely hear and see nothing. There is a girl by her side. 

“Yes, this place sucks”

Rey turns around. The girl who was sitting in the chair next her had spoken to her in a low voice, with a half-smile on her face. Immediately Rey remembers her. She also belonged to The Resistance. 

“I’m Rose. I saw you at The Resistance meeting the other night” 

“Yes! You were there too. Are you and Poe friends?” Rey asks her. 

“Yes, well, my sister is. Her name is Paige and she is also from The Resistance. She encouraged me to join”

They start talking about the brotherhood they belong to and the desire they have to go to another meeting. Both claim that the party the other night was quite good. 

They are speaking in a low voice but soon they are silent for fear that the teacher will catch their attention (which is unlikely since it is quite far). 

“By the way, I’m Rey”

As soon as she says that, the teacher ends the class and the students get up, ready to continue with the rest of the morning classes. 

Rey does the same, along with Rose. 

She tries not to divert her thoughts to that tall guy who had remembered her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fran Solo and thank you readers!! I love you all♡  
> You can find me on twitter (I'm sagitariarus)
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and Kudos :)


	6. Libra III

The first week of classes passes quickly. Rey and Rose try to get to the classrooms soon to get good places and not sit back like the first day. The subjects are very interesting and they realize that they enjoy learning both in class and in laboratories.

There are no signs of Ben Solo as the week goes by.

Rey doesn’t think about that.

Rey doesn’t secretly look for that tall boy among the people.

No, she does not.

*****

At lunchtime, they meet Finn on the terraces of a bar or the dining room. Rey is delighted to see that her two friends get along very well. Finn is also comfortable with his classes and is happy to have a room next to Rey's, he feels safe being at his side since he defended him against the monsters of The First Order.

On some occasions, Poe joins them. Being a senior, has a schedule very different from those of the first courses but as soon as he can meet with them to eat or to be with them. Rey loves Poe, he is like her older brother, the good vibrations that boy transmits makes everything even better. And then there's the curious enthusiasm that she sees in Finn every time Poe walks by.

It's Friday, the last days of September, and the four friends lie on one of the grassy esplanades, near the sword fountain. They comment on how the training sessions have gone to the gym, and Rey listens to them. Due to the wrist sprain, she has not been able to start the exercise days with her colleagues, who still don’t know the real reason for that injury. Rey thinks it's the best. If they found out that Kylo Ren accompanied her to the infirmary, he waited until they had finished attending her, apologized and took her hand with all the sweetness of the world, they wouldn’t believe it and they would also be frightened when they realized that she didn’t see that boy as something fearsome. Therefore, Rey told them that she twisted her wrist when she stumbled and fell before starting classes.

“Hey Rey, when they take off your bandage?”

Now everyone looks at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer the question that Rose has asked her.

“Next Monday I will go to the infirmary again, so they can see how my hand is going” says Rey, carefully observing her left hand, trying not to miss the words because the memories related to Ben that she had lived that morning clouded her mind for a few moments.

“Then you can come to the gym with us, it's about time you start training for the first challenge” says Finn.

Rey looks up and looks at her friend with a smile.

“Sure, of course”

Then Poe and Finn are linked in a discussion about the gym machines and the respective toning muscles. Rey laughs when she hears the foolish names of muscles at random.

“You have not missed anything these days at the gym either. Well, you have really missed the show that The First Order gives while training”

Rey turns her head immediately towards Rose.

“What?”

She tries not to get nervous at the mention of the brotherhood that belongs to the boy who has not reigned in her thoughts for days and who flatly does not want to know anything.

“Rey, those of the First Order little else and break the gym machines. They are so huge and also ... They are very attractive”

At this moment Rey almost choked on her own saliva.

“You'll see them next week when you come with us. But I don’t mean Hux, I speak of others, who seem to have been carved out by carving a block of marble. I am ashamed to even look at Kylo Ren's face. Makes me feel so insignificant …”

Rey starts laughing, looking away. Suddenly it is very hot.

But it's better not to tell Rose anything about Ben Solo. Rey had discovered a small weakness in him, a breath of humanity that everyone thought he had lost, and she wasn’t going to break that privacy that Ben seemed to have created. A privacy separated from everything by a stone wall that he had built himself and which he had named Kylo Ren.

A slight sensation that she knew very well brings her out of her thoughts. Ben is nearby. Rey is put in tension, with her heart beating a thousand per hour, preparing mentally for when the boy appeared. She notices that he approaches and secretly begins to look sideways, expecting to see him. Now the conversation of her friends was no more than a murmur.

She feels that he is very close and he knows perfectly where he is coming from. This time, she does not experience emotions in the link, it's just a pull, something that is calling her.

Then she sees him.

Ben walks one of the stone walks in the distance, mounted on his skateboard. Rey is surprised to see that this time he is not dressed in black. Wear a red shirt and blue jeans. And he also realizes that he does not even look at her. Finally, he disappears behind one of the campus buildings.

Rey is stunned and disappointed to see that he makes no sign of having noticed her presence. It just appeared and disappeared. Rey in the background knows that what just happened was what was going to happen. She had been fooling herself thinking that he was going to go to her and was going to ask her how her hand was going. What a fool.

Nor has she felt any feeling coming from him. Previously, the connection had been alive and vibrant, exchanging sensations without the need for words. Now that was gone. As if it was blocked.

Rey begins to notice a discomfort in her stomach and her head starts to hurt, as if she had it dull. She hates to feel this because of that stupid guy.

Seconds later, she becomes aware again that she is meeting his friends. They keep talking about the gym and none of them have realized what has just happened to them. Soon after, they leave there. It has begun to dusk and they want to look for something to have dinner.

****

It's almost 1:00 a.m and it's been a while since Rey is in bed, trying to sleep. During dinner he had participated in the conversation with her friends so she could stop thinking about how badly Ben's indifference had made her feel. She didn’t want her friends to find out what was happening and she wanted it not to affect her. So much.

The light of the moon enters through the curtains, illuminating her few belongings. It also illuminates the bed, in which she is covered with the sheet. It is still hot during the day, but at night the temperature drops and it was better to sleep covered so as not to get cold.

At a certain moment, she closes her eyes. Begin to immerse herself in her thoughts by trying to fall asleep. She even feels the link. Rey is surprised at that. That union begins to wrap around her slowly, she can feel it. And it's nice. As if caressing her. Little by little, it wraps her around harder, until he reaches a point where she feels a totally direct connection with Ben Solo, she stops feeling the vibrations circling around her to give way to others, strong and serene, as if the boy was by her side.

Rey opens her eyes, intrigued and somewhat frightened. She is not ready to see what is before her.

Ben Solo lying on a bed, asleep, partially covered but no shirt.

“Aaaahhh!” Rey yells, sitting up in a jump, getting as far away from him as possible.

At that moment Ben opens his eyes suddenly, and begins to look around. Rey sees the process in which he realizes that there is something that is not normal, of how he begins to look around him, and how his eyes finally settle on her. When he sees her, he immediately gets up, completely exposing his naked torso. Rey thinks she's going to have an attack.

“Can you stop doing this?! And you can not cover yourself with something?!” Rey says, trying not to look directly at the boy's body.

Ben stares at her, assessing her. The link is full of her anguish and the interest he feels in that situation.

“What do I stop doing what?”

Rey had forgotten how deep his voice was. And how much he liked to listen to her. A tingling furrowed her skin.

Stop stop stop. Don’t.

“I don’t know! This! You are in my room!”

“No, you are in my room”

Rey is silent and looks at him. A vague idea of how that works is being made.

A few knocks sound at the Rey's door.

“Rey! You're okay?” Finn is heard on the other side. “I heard a scream!”

Rey terrified by the possibility that her friend realizes that Kylo Ren is in her room, jumps out of bed and runs to the door. It opens a little, just enough so that he doesn't see inside.

Ben watches everything from his bed. Rey cannot see his face but knows through the link that all this amuses him. Kylo fucking Ren.

“Finn everything is fine, I have fallen out of bed and I have scared”

Finn looks at her with concern.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Finn. Don’t worry”

Finn keeps looking, even seems to look inside the Rey's room. She is alarmed. She hopes that he will not see anything strange. Finally, he seems to have convinced himself that she is right.

“Okay. Good night Rey, if something happens you know I'm next to your room”

“I know, thank you” she says smiling

He smiles back and she closes the door quickly. She turns around and meets Kylo Ren again, just as she had left him before getting up to open the door. She looks at him with a funny twinkle in his eyes.

Rey goes back into her bed and covers himself with the sheet. Now she is face to face with Ben Solo. He has also fallen down now, and he's looking at her. She can see something warm in that boy's eyes.

“Why this happens?” says Rey.

“I don’t know”

The bond rotates between them slowly, as if lovingly. Now it is so strong and warm that Rey feels how it can caress her shoulders, her cheeks. Wrap her up.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too” Ben says, in a whisper.

Rey smiles a little. She can see a hint of a smile on Ben's face. She feels her stomach skip a beat. She could stay looking at that man's face for hours and hours.

But she still remembers that he has not seen him in days and that he does not seem to care.

“I have not seen you since that morning in the infirmary”

Ben changes his expression. Now his look is darker. Stop looking at her, he turns around staying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

“I've been busy”

Rey realizes that she's not going to get anything by asking him more about that, so she doesn’t insist on the subject. But she remembers that there is one thing she doesn’t know about him.

“What do you study?” she asks.

He turns and looks at her. The light of the moon that reflects in the face of Ben doesn’t agree with the one that enters through the window of Rey. He is in his own room, but there is no distance between them. There is no distance between her and Kylo Ren.

She feels something warm in her body as she watches him, lying on his side on his bed, with his head resting on the pillow and his hair somewhat tousled but still smooth and shiny.

“Medicine”

Rey's heart beats even stronger. In her head there are thousands of fleeting thoughts. Ben in a doctor's coat, Ben looking with those intelligent eyes at a patient, Ben in the middle of an operation willing to save a life.

Rey is enjoying that moment when she is realizing that this hard and lonely boy, who has a reputation for being the worst in that university, wants to dedicate himself to saving lives. Nothing matches the dangerous and animal Kylo Ren.

The hands of Ben Solo have the ability to heal.

And she begins to feel adoration for him.

“Did not you expect that answer?” Ben says, somewhat annoyed, as if helping others was the last thing anyone expects of him.

“I didn’t know that the people of The First Order were allowed to help someone. Or what is even worse, be nice”

Rey releases that with a funny tone. She knows that she is transmitting affection towards him through the bond, and she doesn’t care. It seems that it is what makes Ben look at her that way again, as if the ghosts that hurt him did not exist, with a sincere interest in her and with ... some adoration. Rey denies it to herself. That cannot be real.

“Do you know that you are breaking the rules of your brotherhood?”

Ben raises his eyebrows, funny.

“You are fraternizing with someone from The Resistance”

Rey can see how a corner of his mouth rises in smile mode, before he moves and stays face up.

“Be careful, I could tell one of your evil companions” she laughs. She can hear Ben taking a deep breath, raising his huge chest (Rey is stupid looking at how huge it is) and slowly descending it.

Rey feels the heat under her belly.

Shit, shit, shit.

Calm down.

She realizes that Ben is looking at her left hand, the one that suffered the sprain last Monday. Before he can ask any questions, she advances. “My hand is fine”

Rey turns and stays face up too.

Spend a while and still feel how the link unites them delicately, vibrating slowly between them.

She turns around. She sees that he has been watching her all the time.

“Ben”

Rey loves how his name is heard, how he looks at her when she calls him that and not Kylo Ren. And how it allows you to do it. As it allows you to enjoy being able to call him that way, without barriers or walls, connecting in some way with him.

Rey also adores how he captures all his attention at the mention of that word.

She slowly raises her right arm, reaching for him. A few seconds later, he sits up, staying on his side, leaning on the bed with one elbow and raising his other arm towards her. Rey sees his hair ruffled and his chest bare. God.

But soon he forgets, since his hands touch. The bond spins faster and tickles them, then relax and move back more slowly. It no longer only conveys the affection that Rey transmitted before. Now she can feel the same of him towards her. She looks up and sees that same affection in Ben's eyes.

Rey feels at peace with the world.

“I have never underestimated you” she says in a whisper.

No words are needed for Rey to know that Ben's adoration of her has skyrocketed. The warmth of his eyes stuns her, she can even distinguish something unknown to her, something she does not dare to name it.

Ben returns to lie down, now remaining mouth too low and with the face turned towards Rey. He has not let go of her hand at any time. His hand is much bigger than her, just as she remembers, and could completely cover it. However, he weakly grasps Rey’s hand, in a delicate way. His bigger fingers start fiddling with hers, much smaller.

She sees that scene, how both of them, lying on their respective beds, are joined, holding hands. Feel the eyes begin to itch, tears threatening to come out. She had never felt this. She had never lived this. A feeling of home

Finally, Rey closes his eyes. The dream is already beginning to take its toll on her and she can not help but fall into it. She feels that everything is at peace while he caresses her hand with his fingers.

Rey sleeps soundly that night.

Rey wakes up next morning. She knows she’s in love with Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Ben Solo seems a soft boy. 
> 
> Thank you Fran Solo and thank you readers!! I love you all♡
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and Kudos :)


	7. Libra IV

Rey thinks she is not walking. She is floating. She goes from way to class and feels that everything is beautiful. And she feels that way for a couple of days, since she fell asleep next to Ben. Rey has not seen him since then, but that was so intense that she still has this overactive energy.

Her friends look at her surprised. A radiant smile has been present on her face all morning, and when asked why, she simply shrugs. Rose and Finn cannot do anything but get their joy.

It is impossible not to smile at the happiness of Rey.

*****

In the afternoon, Rey goes to the infirmary so Clara can see her hand. The doctor notes with great satisfaction that Rey's wrist is in good condition and is no longer inflamed. After a week of absolute rest, return to cover the hand with another bandage, thus allowing more mobility than the previous one. The sprain had not been serious and is healing properly.

Rey is happy to see that her injury improves. But she also misses Ben in the infirmary.

When leaving there, she immediately goes to her room to pick up her sports bag. Clara had let her go to the gym and start training, as long as she did not overload her left hand.

Rey is impatient.

*****

The doors of the gym open. The entrance is divided into two corridors. The first one leads to the changing rooms and the second one seems to lead to the room where people train in the machines. Rey goes first to the changing rooms. She leaves her bag in one of the lockers and as she is already dressed in sports clothes, she leaves in the direction of the training room. Her black sports top and short black tights were the few sports clothes she had been allowed to buy.

Rey walks the hallway, looking at the paintings on the walls. Images of swords (laser, can it be?) extend along the corridor leading to the area of the machines. Rey observes them, infinite types of handles and infinite colors. Then it is fixed on a double saber whose color on both sides is a mixture of pink and purple. Without a doubt, that would be perfect for her.

She enters the training room. A high ceiling, built of glass sheets let in the light from above, illuminating a large number of machines in which people were exercising. On the back wall there are several doors that lead to other rooms where yoga, zumba or karate classes are taught.

Rey can barely see her colleagues from The Resistance. That place is as big as she can suspect from the outside.

“Rey!” Finn's voice takes her out of her daze.

She walks towards Finn, crossing all that. And beginning to feel a glimpse of the bond that binds Ben. He is in that room. Her heart starts to beat fast.

The members of The Resistance are in a section of the gym. Rey sees Poe in one of the machines that strengthen the buttocks, Paige is also in one of the arms, and the others are distributed in the others, exercising and helping each other.

“How's the hand?” asks her friend.

“Well, Clara told me that in a week I will take off this bandage. She also told me that I can exercise, but not load my left hand too much”

“Why do not you try doing some cardio? When it is completely healed, try to start strengthening your arms. You can exercise crunches on the machines there” Finn points out a couple of gadgets that are being used by two guys. “And there you have the treadmills next to the Ellipticals. Rose is in one of them”

Rey looks at where Finn says and sees Rose, who is running in one of the treadmills with a face color so red that it does not look like her natural tone.

“Thanks Finn, I'll go with Rose”

Her friend nods and slaps her on the shoulder before leaving and continue training. Rey goes to the part of the tape and during the way she cannot avoid looking for Ben. Then she sees him. 

The First Order is on the other side of the room, just in front, separated from The Resistance by more machines and devices. Hux is also running in one of the tapes. Well, "running" would not be the right word, rather walking, and with the face of doing it very worthily. Rey also sees Phasma, the blonde girl is stretching from the rope of a machine lifting several weights at once. When she reaches the top she lets them fall, sounding a metallic sound and a yell of liberation from the woman.

And among more members of that brotherhood is Ben Solo. That tall man is in front of the shelves of the weights, raising a giant at that moment. He is dressed in a white tank top with black shorts. Sweat-drenched hair falls on his forehead and that shirt shows the muscles of his arms that allow him to hold that monstrosity of weight. Gritting his teeth and with a snarl, the huge man finally lifts the weight completely and shortly after he drops it, resonating a great sound of metal due to the collision with the ground. Rey realizes that she had been holding her breath.

And now she notices a heat that twists certain parts of her.

Great.

Quickly, so that Ben does not catch it looking at him shamelessly, she turns and approaches Rose, who seems to have finished running or suffering with the tape and is walking calmly in it.

Ben may not have looked at her, but he knows that she is in the gym.

“Hi Rose”

Her friend turns around and does what may well be a smile. She seems to have given everything running and now she is so red and tired that she barely can smile.

“… Hi…. Rey …"

Rey laughs at the babbling of her friend. She gets on the treadmill next to her and starts exercising herself too. The minutes pass and while Rose goes slowly, Rey gives everything while she is running.

Half an hour later they are resting in one of the banks in The Resistance area. Rose already has a face color that is close to hers and is now Rey who seems to have run for days. Her legs tremble and she does not stop hyperventilating. She feels that the sweat goes through even the sports bra.

Tom Erso is sitting with them. Rey had not noticed him in the course, but she remembers that moment when Poe named his name that night in the house. He was a tall, thin boy with very short hair on the sides of his head but longer on top. Sometimes his hair covered his dark, kind eyes; and when he smiled, two dimples adorned his face giving him an air of the most childlike that contrasted with the incipient beard.

Doing so much exercise had left Rey without breath, who is resting her head on her knees, on the side of the bench. Meanwhile, Rose talks to Tom.

“In a few days they will tell us what the first challenge consists. Surely being the first is the easiest of the three” says Tom. “They say that last year the last challenge was so difficult that half of a team were injured”

Rey observes that her friend has a face of horror. She is sure Clara had a lot of work last year.

After a few minutes, her body is no longer so heavy. She raises her head again, looking for Finn. Then she sees him next to Poe. They are both laughing. And Rey also wants to look for Ben, but she doesn’t see him. She gets up and pretends to listen to Tom and Rose's conversation. In a glance she sees him in the treadmills, close to where she had been before.

“Rey!”

She turns around and meets Poe.

“Here's the shirt of our brotherhood. We are distributing them now”

Her friend gives her a white sports shirt, big enough for her. Ahead, it has the shield of the brotherhood, very large and orange; and behind it he puts her name, in the same color, and in addition the number thirteen. Rey puts it on immediately. She loves it.

Poe continues distributing the other T-shirts until all his colleagues wear it.

Gladly, and with the sleeves of the shirt up to the elbows, Rey goes to the machines that exercise the abdominals. They are next to the treadmills. What a coincidence.

She has only taken two steps and the link goes crazy. She knows that Ben is feeling it too. Rey arrives at the machines and at that moment Ben is coming down on which he was running. He is sweaty and both his hair and his shirt stick to his body.

Rey does not want to notice that, but it's too late because she has already done it and feels that the heat could be twisted. Lift her eyes before starting to exercise and look at his face. Ben is drinking water and as soon as he finishes he looks her. He gives her a half smile and leaves. That has been so sexy that it has hurt her.

Her female organs call Ben screaming.

Rey has nothing under control.

*****

It's nine o'clock at night. In the living room of the house reigns a sepulchral silence. All the members are seated in the modern armchairs of the room, and those who have no place are on the floor. They wait impatiently for the boss to come in.

When he does, the atmosphere changes. Before it was respectful, and now a cloud of fear is expanding, especially among the newbies. The man walks slowly, helping himself with his cane, until he reaches the only chair that remains free presiding over the room. He reaches it and falls gently, as if his bones were to break before any effort. He puts the cane in front of him and with both hands rests on it. His small eyes roam the room, satisfied with the attention paid to him by all the members.

“Well, dear students” he starts with the most false smile. “This just starts. You will be proud to be the winning brotherhood year after year, am I wrong?”

Nobody dares to answer. Not Hux.

“I've been in charge of this team for a long time and never, nobody, has disappointed me. I guess none of you wants to see me disappointed, right? It would be the worst thing you could do during your stay at this university”

Now he leaves a cane to one side, and one of his skeletal hands rests on his feeble knee.

“I want you to be the most fearsome!” Several students jump scared to hear him scream. At first glance it does not seem to be able to scare or possess such a voice. “I want you to crush anyone who gets in your way! I want you to win all the competitions and I want to see how you destroy the members of The Resistance, one by one!”

After saying all that, the room is in a silence that contrasts in the head of the students after being hammered by the screams of Snoke.

The man leans on the soft back of the chair, as if nothing had happened. Now he looks calmly. Everyone is scared because they know their boss well enough to know that under that mask of tranquility there is a maniac capable of tormenting them.

“And I don’t care if they are newbies” he says now sweetly, as if trying to talk to them in a friendly way. “I don’t care if she was a member of The First Order or if she is a girl with three bows on her head. Yes, the rumors have also reached my ears. You have let a group of children from The Resistance, be able to stand up. Pathetic”

Hux is white as milk.

“I want them dead. He and the girl”

Snoke says that looking at Ben, who is at the back leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

He tells Ben, who tries not to shake his hands.

To him, that his heart has started to beat very fast but he feels that not enough blood reaches his head.

*****

The days are flowing and Rey knows that something is happening with Ben. She knows that he will not go looking for her to take her to the campus bar in front of everyone, but she knows that something is happening. She hardly receives anything from him through the link and they have not seen each other through him again.

She waits impatiently every morning for it to be the time of the training and go to the gym. And so she can see Ben. But on Tuesday he is not there. Not on Wednesday. Rey tries to hide the disappointment she feels and continue with her exercises, but the hint of worry and sadness that is reflected in her eyes does not go unnoticed, not for Poe. He approaches her when he sees her like that, but she responds naturally to his questions. She is fine. She has to be fine.

But she wonders if she has done something wrong. If something of hers has bothered him. How will something of her bother him? The mind of Rey every time has more absurd ideas.

And she cannot ask Ben for anything either. They are nothing. He does not owe her anything. But there is something that unites them, that bond, those feelings that exist through being so real, as if they had always been waiting, looking for the opportune moment to appear and change everything and bring stability and at the same time remove it. A part of her screamed to be careful, because at the moment she did not know who he was. A man who always hid. But another part, a rather strong part, said "go ahead". There was something in her that made her know certain things, like for example, that Ben Solo had something saved for her.

Rey pains these thoughts, because they seem as real as Ben's absence throughout the day.

She does not see him on Thursday either.

Rey does not want to despair. But it is already. She wants to think about something else, she goes to the library, she stays with Finn and Rose; and she wants to think that Ben is fine. That nothing happens.

She also wants to calm down thinking that sooner or later Ben will go to her.

On Friday afternoon Rey goes to the gym. And surprisingly, Ben Solo is training there. It's like a reflection, her heart begins to gallop inside her chest. But she ignores him and starts exercising with her friends.

The link is silent.

Rey has a bad feeling. But she is happy to say that everything is fine and to look at Ben out of the corner of her eye at some other time.

At the end of the training, she sees Ben approaching a vending machine to get a bottle of water. Rey approaches as if he were going to draw another one. He has his back to her, and he knows it. His black shirt completely adheres to his body. Now Rey is at his side, admiring how incredibly tall he is. She can see the profile of his face, while waiting for the machine to release the bottle he has ordered.

“Hi Ben”

Nothing. He seems not to listen to her. He takes the bottle and leaves, turning his back on it.

Rey stares at him as he walks away. She feels silly. She feels as if all the people who are training in the room have given him a beating. And feels betrayed. How was he going to be interested in a nobody like her? For a girl without a family and without a home? He, probably the most feared man on campus, much older than her and who also had everything. Because she believes that he has everything.

But Rey swallows all that and returns with his companions. It doesn’t take long for all those feelings to turn into anger. She is angry with herself for being so careless and letting someone come to her in that way and then disappear. She is angry with the world. She is angry with Ben Solo. What an imbecile.

Now she is the one who does not want to know anything about him.

Nobody notices her mood change, but Poe does. Rey has come from the vending machines with a frown and glazed eyes and without saying a word he has gone to one of the tapes with headphones on.

Poe knows that something is not right.

*****

It's Sunday night. Rey is in his bed, trying to sleep. She has spent a weekend so peaceful, staying with her friends and studying at some other time. She is so tired that she immediately enters the trance prior to sleep.

Something surrounds her. Before she realizes that she was falling asleep, the bond manifests, caressing her back and arms, urging her to turn around. She knows that Ben Solo is by her side, from his bed. The bond binds her to him, but she doesn’t turn around and continues to face the wall of her room.

“Rey” says a deep voice that she knows very well.

She cringes between the sheets. The minutes pass.

“Rey, are you going to talk to me?”

Then the anger that with great effort had managed to bury in the depths of her mind comes to light and takes over. How dare he ask her if she was going to speak to him? He had ignored her and surely he had avoided her. He doesn’t deserve it.

But Rey gets up and turns around. She wants to stand up to Ben Solo.

“Are you really asking me if I'm going to talk to you while you ignore me?”

Ben who was also incorporated at that time, freezes. Rey can feel a certain pain from him through the link.

“Yes, I say it because of the other afternoon at the gym. Some days we talk, others do not show up, and others decide not to talk to me. I don’t know what you're playing”

Rey is so angry. Ben takes a deep breath and looks down. Now look at the sheets on his bed.

“It happens that this is an error”

Ben does not dare to look at Rey.

“An error. What?” now the uncertainty crosses Rey and the link.

“This. Talk. See us”

The pain is reflected in the face of Ben and Rey no longer has barriers to that. The concern he feels for him has replaced the anger he felt before, collapsing it and making it disappear.

“Ben, if I did something wrong, tell me. If you do not tell me, I will not be able to fix it”

The pain he feels increases. She watches as Ben runs his hand through his hair, prey to nervousness. He takes a deep breath again and now Rey barely feels any of his emotions through the link. As if Ben had lowered the volume.

“No Rey, you can not fix anything. All this is a mistake because you are from The Resistance and I from The First Order”

“And since when does that matter to you?” Rey asks, fighting against the tears that are already threatening to come out.

She is wearing a The Resistance shirt at that moment and Ben has barely noticed it.

“We will face each other in the challenges, we will fight. Nothing unites us. We will hurt each other” says Ben, getting on his knees and approaching her. Now he's frowning and it's intimidating.

Ben is huge.

She feels so small again.

But she also approaches him.

“Or maybe what you feel is shame and fear of being seen with someone like me?”

Rey tells him firmly, without breaking, with poison in her words. She has spent his whole life struggling to assert himself and to always remain afloat, Ben Solo doesn’t know who he faces.

“We'll see each other in the championships” Ben says quietly, much deeper if possible and it's terrifying.

“Fuck you, Kylo Ren!”

The bond is cut. Rey doesn’t see him anymore. Now she feels empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Next chapter: party and alcohol
> 
> Thank you Fran Solo and thank you readers!! :)
> 
> I appreciate the comments and Kudos! love you all


	8. Scorpio I

October has arrived. The heat that grips the students during the day is replaced by a wind and low temperatures that encourage them to start wearing jackets and sweatshirts. The campus is submerged in a rain of brown leaves that fall from the trees welcoming a new season.

Rey likes to see everything from her room. The small desk in her room is in front of the window, this allows her to contemplate the trajectory of the leaves falling. And it is most relaxing while she is immersed in hours and hours of study.

Her room has not changed so much since her arrival. The poster of Egypt is hanging on the wall of the bed, which most of the time is perfect with white sheets and a blue blanket of the same color as the sky on the poster. The shelves also seem to have more life, each time they are filled with books and music records.

Rey likes everything because it is the first home she has formed and can consider it her own, without fear of someone coming and taking everything.

*****

Due to the lower temperatures, it is now more comfortable to stay with friends in a room. As hers and Finn's are next, most meetings are held there, beginning to consider both as the base meeting place.

Rey is with the others in her friend's room. Poe, Rose and she are sitting on the bed while Finn is in the desk chair. They do not stop laughing while Rey tells them the story of how she mets her friend. It seems that years have passed and it was practically weeks ago.

“It was me who carried the mattress, Finn couldn’t handle it!” Rey says laughing.

Finn (whose face is red) also laughs. He avoid looking at Poe.

Throughout the days, Rey has noticed some complicity between the two. But a complicity linked to a certain attraction. They seem to look for each other and both like it. She has also realized that they are looking for any moment to touch or to be together.

Rey wonders with certain interest when there will come the moment of culmination of that sexual tension between them two.

“Guys, I have to go. It's already too late” says Poe, getting up.

With both arms, he hugs Rey and Rose, who delighted in immersing themselves in Poe's affection. Before turning to Finn, he turns back to them.

“I almost forgot. This Friday we have a meeting in the house. The university administration and the coordinators who organize the games will tell us what the first challenge consists of” now he looks at Finn again. “We have to be all of us, the heads will also come. It's very important”

“Do they repeat the same challenges year after year?” Rose asks.

“No, each year the challenges are different. The administration tells us about them a few weeks in advance to prepare and think strategies. I trust you”

Everyone nods.

Poe hugs Finn, a hug longer and ends up running a hand through his hair in a friendly way. Finn laughs foolishly.

Poe opens the door and as a farewell says:

“At nine o'clock at night. There will be a party” he smiles knowingly. “Remember to bring ice. We bring the rest”

Poe closes the door and leaves.

Rose and Rey turn around, looking at Finn, who at that moment has a silly smile on his face.

“What?” he asks them, trying to avoid laughing.

*****

It's already getting dark. Finn and Rey walk towards the house of The Resistance. They have enjoyed some good burgers in one of the new bars on campus. Rey feels that she has not eaten better in her life.

While they are walking, they find people like them who are going to the house of their brotherhoods to the challenge’s presentation. They are dressed in sweatshirts in which they can see the shield of their brotherhoods. Rey sees the boys from Rogue One, from the Clones, and also sees members of The First Order, who are heading home, dressed in a black sweatshirt with the symbol in red. As they passes, Rey and Finn receive a look of hatred from them, even they strike them with the shoulder.

They also do not go unnoticed wearing the orange sweatshirts of The Resistance.

And Rey cannot help but divert her thoughts to Ben. He has tried not to think about him in the last days and this meeting with colleagues of The First Order has brought her some memories.

Memories that devastate.

Everyone in that university seems to attach great importance to the pride of brotherhoods and the rivalries that exist between them. In the end, Rey does not understand it. She understands that it is not fair that the entire campus suffer the bullying imposed by The First Order and that it is right to stop them, but to come to depend on these rivalries and creating differences between colleagues when in reality there are none? It's stupid. And it is also absurd that Ben has taken refuge in them and turned his back on them.

She remembers the shape of his body under the sheets. She remembers how his black hair shone in the moonlight and how his dark eyes looked at her. The shape of his eyebrows. The moles that furrowed his face, the one she wanted to caress.

Now all that is gone.

Now the link is quieter than ever. Even she doubts that it continues to exist.

All that hurt her. She feels silly. Everyone ends up leaving her.

Finn notices the change in his friend's mood and takes her by the hand. That silent contact is comforting to both.

They arrive at The Resistance house and Tom Erso opens the door. There is a happy atmosphere in the house that immediately brings out them a smile. They see Poe sitting in an armchair, along with Rose and Paige. He is wearing a cardboard crown where someone has written "captain" on marker. Rey finds it very funny.

But before going to his friends, she meets Leia. The woman embraces Rey as soon as she sees her. It has only been weeks since the beginning of the academic year but somehow she already feels some appreciation for Leia. She is a woman who is fully integrated into the team, cares for them and always tries to help them. And although Rey has not told her her story and the only thing that has always been due to the abandonment of her parents, Leia has loved her as she is, only interested in her as a person. For the love and understanding she offers to her friends.

It still seems strange to Rey to be accepted.

“Hi, sweetie, how are you?” the woman asks her.

“I’m okay! These days I've been studying and I couldn’t get here. How are you? And Holdo?”

“She brings the envelope of the first challenge! It will come in a few minutes, or I hope so. I've been out these days, surely Poe has told you.”

“No, I didn’t know”

“I've been visiting my brother”

At that moment Holdo enters the house and everyone hears after closing the door.

“Guys! I already have the letter!”

A chorus of happy shouts follow her as she enters the room. Everyone is jumping happily and Poe approaches Amilyn trying to see the letter.

Rey observes everything from a corner of the room, next to Leia. Most of her colleagues have already experienced the presentation of the challenges and they know what to expect. But for Rey it is the first time and she watches everything expectantly, increasing her nervousness due to everyone's excitement.

The woman opens the envelope and everyone sits around her, as if they were five-year-old children. Rey can see where her friends are by Poe's cardboard crown.

Now everyone is silent.

Holdo starts reading:

Dear Resistance students:

Welcome to a new year and another championship. We are pleased to inform you of the information and conditions of the first challenges, which will take place on November 30 at 12: 00h.

The test is called "Run for your team." It will take place in the forest behind the campus leisure area. We will have all that esplanade.

The rules are the following:

\- Only 6 members of each brotherhood will participate.  
\- They must go together with their feet tied, one partner next to the other.  
\- One of members will have a paintball gun that will throw paintballs to the opponents

Conditions to win:

\- You must collect the 6 handkerchiefs of the corresponding color of each brotherhood that is distributed throughout the forest.  
\- The 6 members must have reached the finish line.  
\- At least one member of each guild must be free of paint shots. If all the members end up stained by the rest of the teams, it will be eliminated.

The first team whose members have reached the goal with all the handkerchiefs and with at least one member without paint stains wins. If all the teams are eliminated due to the paint, the last one whose members have been stained will be the winner.

The last two teams that reach the goal will be eliminated, the others will be classified for the next challenge.

Good luck members of The Resistance

The Force University administration

The guys are looking at each other. Then begins a small murmur through the room that is growing to trigger a great uproar among the members. Nobody pays attention anymore to Amilyn, who with the letter in her hand approaches where Leia and Rey are.

Everyone talks to everyone, prey to the nervousness. Even the leaders of the brotherhood exchange some words. Rey observes all that, still buzzing in her mind the words read by Holdo.

“It does not seem so difficult!” someone says.

“We can't trust them! We will be the target of The First Order!”

“We can do it!”

“Surely those of the First Order have experience with guns!” exclaims someone.

Leia beckons Poe to put order and immediately the boy gets up and grabs everyone's attention by standing in the middle of the room.

“Guys, listen to me!” he says while making sure that his crown is well set. “We have time to train and prepare. It seems easy but I don’t think it is. The campus forest is very large, and we have to go running looking for six handkerchiefs all over the esplanade. And we also know that The First Order will come for us. We know that they have under their control the Clone brotherhood, who will also attack us. We have several weeks to think about a strategy, but I already have clear that people who are quick and agile must participate in the challenge, a person who has good marksmanship with the gun and someone smaller than the others, to be able to surround them and do not get shots”

After this, Poe looks at Rey.

She panics because she knows who he refers to.

“I think we should focus on running” continues Poe. “We will defend ourselves but the only thing that can save us from so many shots is to flee quickly. Because I assure you that we will be the favorite target of The First Order, and they will not have mercy on us”

The words of the captain leave a mark on each of those present. They know that facing that brotherhood they are seriously at risk, the blows with paintballs are not like a caress.

Poe looks at Leia, seeking her approval. She nods and immediately takes over.

“Dear children, your captain is right. We will not be the strongest, but we always fight in the challenges and we also have three very important things: charisma, strategy and companionship. We will meet here every Friday as we have done so far to devote time to study the test and the strategies that you propose. You have my trust, captain”

Poe gives her a smile, knowing that Leia's responsibility is in his hands.

*****

As always happens after a Friday meeting, Leia and Holdo leave the house long before any member does.

And as always, Poe and the older members are responsible for the parties that begins later.

The women go at night making sure everyone is okay, that Poe has the keys and will close the door when they leave, that they will not make a fuss early in the morning. Everyone assures them that they will behave well, as usual, and they leave quietly, saying goodbye to everyone.

But they know that the two women are aware of what happens when they leave. Poe loves them a lot for that, they seem not to know about The Resistance parties when the rumors are likely to reach the ears of the leaders the next day.

Once they are gone, they start to take the drink they have stored behind a bush in the small garden they have at the entrance. BB8 had been the guardian of the bags, and his owner caresses him with affection. Rey and Finn had kept the ice in the fridge before going to dinner, and now it is on a table, along with glasses and bottles of alcohol.

Someone has brought back a speaker, and the music resounds throughout the house.

Rey is dancing with Finn, sounds one of their favorite songs. Poe, in turn, distributes the drink along with another older guy.

At some point, the captain calls them to come and take their glasses. Poe mixes them gin and lemon Fanta.

“We also have ron, Coca-Cola, vodka, tequila, Redbull ... There is a lot where you can choose”

Rey tastes the drink his friend has given her and enjoys the sweet taste of the mixture.

“I like this one, thanks Poe”

He gives her a smile and turns to Finn.

She leaves them some privacy as she walks away and looks for Rose. But above the music, listen to a conversation of some colleagues who pass by her side.

“Kylo Ren is a jerk, the other day he stabbed a boy the lunch tray full of food”

“I have heard that he pays students to be able to hit them instead of using a punching bag”

Rey seems to have run out of breath and goes even faster in search of her friend. She does not want to pay attention to the thoughts that run through her mind at that moment, telling him that Ben would not be able to do similar things, would he?

She knows something about Ben that others do not know, and as much as she would like to defend him, her pride and anger previously felt because of her words to her prevent her from acting.

But it do not prevent her from feeling unhappy.

“Rey!”

She realizes it's Rose. Her friend hugs her and shows her the glass in her hand.

“Poe has put me vodka and Fanta. Not bad”

Rey tells her what she has in the glass. But she is a person unable to hide her true feelings and the sadness she feels due to Ben's memories betray her.

“You seem sad, does something happen?”

Now she is under the watchful eye of her friend, who looks at her with concern.

“I'm fine Rose” says Rey. “I’m just kind of tired after days of training, the subjects we have are not easy …"

Lie.

“But today is our night of partying! We are strong, Rey! Forget about everything that worries you tonight. Tomorrow after sleeping a few hours, we will solve them. I have an idea of what can animate you”

“Rose don’t worry…"

But Rey's words barely reach the ears of her friend, who has disappeared among the crowd of members of The Resistance.

Rey drinks from her glass and listen to the song that was playing and start a very different one. She already know what Rose’s intentions are.

Then she returns to see her friend, who comes to her and Chiquitita begins to sound. Rose takes her hand and leads her to the center of the room, beginning to dance. Rey cannot avoid simple and laugh.

Everyone realizes the song that sounds and they start singing to the rhythm of the song, dancing to the sides of the two friends.

Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet

The warm lights of the living room lamps illuminate that magical scene where everyone has come together singing the lyrics of a song written decades ago.

Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

Rey and Rose embrace, submerged in the joyful melody as they recite the words full of love that are dedicated to each other.

Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

The end of the song reverberates on everyone's breasts and Rey sees Poe, Finn and more guild members singing screaming as the glasses clash overhead.

Chiquitita, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita

The song ends and everyone applauds. Nobody has time to say anything, then it sounds Cardi B's "I like it", a totally different song that seems to be Poe's favorite, as it approaches the center and starts dancing in a most sensual way.

Everyone follows him and now they form a circle, dancing to the rhythm of the song.

Rey sees that Finn and Poe dance very close together. Poe is twerking.

She finishes her drink and goes to the table to put on another.

She also may begin to notice the effect of alcohol. Rey has never gotten drunk but she suspects that the dizziness she feels is practically the beginning.

The night advances. It's almost 1:00 a.m. Rey dances with Rose, Finn and Poe. Everything begins to spin and her heart beats at the same pace as music.

A while later, she is sitting on the floor in a corner with her friends. She has stopped drinking a while ago but is still a bit dizzy. There is smoke in the environment and she does not know where it comes from. Then go to Poe, who is currently smoking a pot. The guy passes it to Finn who takes a puff and then it's Rey's turn. She does the same and feels so bad that she starts coughing. But she tries again a few seconds later and then she returns it to Poe.

“Why is Rose leaning against the wall looking at the lamp?”

“Guys, the lamp is lit!” Rose begins to say, with some difficulty at the time of pronouncing the words.

Poe is closest to the lamp, and the light hits him more intensely.

“I think ... the light comes out of me ... Finn, I am the lamp …"

Finn starts giggling and Rey finds that so ridiculous that he starts to laugh too without knowing what he's laughing at. Rose keeps looking at infinity.

After a while, Rey regains a bit of sharpness. She regrets having tried what made her cough. She does not remember what it is.

“Let's play truth or dare!” shouts a voice.

Automatically, she follows her companions who sit in a circle, and drops down next to Finn, who gives her a drink of whatever he is drinking.

Somebody spins a bottle. They spend a few seconds and stop pointing to Rey. She does not know very well what is happening. People are laughing as he looks at her, and a girl in front of him says:

“Truth or Dare!”

Rey is thinking for a few seconds (if she can clearly think in these moments).

“Dare..!” she says.

The people laugh again.

“You have to kiss Finn!”

“No, kiss Rose!”

“Show us your bra!”

“Go home to The First Order!”

Then everyone starts shouting “yes”, something diffuse.

“Take pictures of Hux's ass!” shouts Tom Erso, who was sitting next to Rose.

“I have an idea” says Poe getting up. It has a part of the crown folded.

The captain of the brotherhood disappears from the room and a few seconds later returns with a roll of toilet paper.

“Let's write messages to the assholes of The First Order and you have to go and leave it inside the house”

The companions shout again, euphoric. They say the name of Rey in chorus. She does not really know what's happening.

Poe unrolls the paper and begins to write with a marker. The members who seem less drunk do the same and they are around the paper writing their messages.

"The First Order is the first shit”

"Too much asshole for the campus"

"Hux's penis can only be seen with a microscope"

"Phasma do us a favor and do not reproduce"

"Jerkfaces"

"Kylo Ren has two residences in his ears"

They roll up the paper roll and give it to Rey. She, who seems to see things now more clearly, also seems to realize what is happening.

“Don’t worry Rey, we'll accompany you” says Poe.

The two of them, along with Tom and Finn, leave the house leaving the others continuing the game. They receive the joyful greetings of BB8 when going outside and a gust of cold air awakens them something of the dream caused by the alcohol that lulled them inside the house.

They walk awkwardly along the road.

“So ... where do I enter the house? What if they see me?” Rey asks.

“They will not see you because you will go stealth” says Poe to try to reassure her.

“We will knock on the door while you walk through the window that leads to the basement”

Rey trusts those words that Finn tells him.

Tom goes ahead while they walk and the three observe the clumsy way he does it.

*****

They arrive at the house of The First Order. It is large, with a dark gray facade and a black roof that merges with the night sky. It has three floors and is surrounded by well-kept and cut bushes.

The four are hidden behind the bushes, trying to distinguish what is seen through the windows of the house. The living room lights are on, they are inside.

“Rey, we go and we'll help you enter the basement. There will be nobody there” says Finn.

She nods.

They enter silently while they are quickly jumping the entrance garden door that reaches below the shoulders. Once inside, they crouch to avoid being seen by the windows. They all follow Finn, who knows the house.

Then, he bends down to the side of the facade pointing to a small window.

“It's here” he turns to Rey. “When you enter, you go up a staircase that will lead to the first floor. Everyone will be there, but they will not see you because they can't see the hallway from the living room. You go through it and one of the doors is the bathroom. Remember to go back the same way and get out here”

Rey smiles nervous. She still feels a bit of the effect of alcohol but is not so stunned and may be aware of what is happening. Even if it's just a little.

The three help Rey and she goes through the window, which is as small as if it had been made for her. They hold her by the arms and when she assures them that she is touching something on which to support her feet they release her.

She has one foot in a chair and another in a pile of boxes. She steps down carefully and her friends pass her the roll of paper.

Then Rey enters the darkness of the basement. She cannot distinguish very well the objects that surround her, but the light that enters through the small window allows her to guess the form of cabinets, suitcases, boxes ... As soon as she feels safe, she sharpens the ear to distinguish some nearby movement. 

Nothing.

She goes to the door and climbs the stairs stealthily. She staggers a little when climbing the steps and grabs the metal bar that is on one side to advance better.

Rey arrives in the hall and hears faint voices coming from the room. The light also comes from there.

Then she hears how they knock on the door. Hard strikes. And screams. They are her friends, who try to distract them. She listen also to the sound of footsteps and curses, especially from Hux. Now they were all in front of the entrance of the house, enraged with their colleagues from The Resistance. 

It is her green light. 

She continues walking down the hall looking at the doors trying to find the bathroom, but she see how a shadow from the living room approaches the corridor. In panic, Rey climbs the stairs on her left, completely aborting the mission to enter the toilets, and she goes upstairs. She goes through the corridor until she finds a door. She opens it and goes inside.

She is in a bathroom.

Rey stays inside in the dark in silence, hoping they have not found her.

She hears footsteps in the hallway, closer and closer, until they stop.

Rey thinks she's already safe, but the bathroom light goes on and Ben is standing, watching her from the door. They spend a few seconds while they are assimilating the presence of the other.

“Rey! What are you doing?! You have to leave here!” panic is present in his expression and in the link, which has suddenly resurfaced and is buzzing faster.

Rey is sitting with her arms around her knees. She looks at him from the ground. It is very high. She reacts in the most comical way possible, she puts a finger in front of her lips asking for silence. Rey is trying not to laugh.

Ben approaches her, bending over.

“You cannot be here, if someone sees you …" the man's face is pure concern.

“Shhhhh!”

Rey tells him to keep quiet by putting a hand in his mouth. Immediately she starts to laugh.

“Rey!” he says, grabbing her wrist to speak. “Are you ... Have you drunk?”

“I haven't! Well, I …" and then she bursts out laughing again.

Then Ben stares at her, crouched in front of him. The ghost of a smile crosses the face of the man, who closes the eye and breathes deeply, as if trying to find the calm that he lacks or to avoid laughing too.

“I have to get you out of here”

He takes it by passing one arm around her back and another below the knees. She surrounds him with her arms around his neck. He picks her up.

“Ben! Wait!”

Ben lowers her a little while she points exaggeratedly towards a roll of paper on the floor. He releases it and Rey takes it to put it in the bar where there was already another one of toilet paper. Grab her mobile and take a picture. Ben watches her.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving a message to the members of The First Order”

He looks at her doubtfully.

“Whatever you want, but you have to get out of here”

After putting it on, she walks back and stumbles upon the other roll she had removed. Ben catches her. She is stuck to his chest clinging to his shirt. They separate slowly and she starts to laugh.

“What?” he asks.

“I know why you are so tall. You have a giant inside”

Now Ben makes a real effort not to laugh and a small smile is planted on his face.

“Rey, please”

“You have a giant inside!” she laughs.

Ben bends over and picks her up again. Rey does not expect it and she clings to him as she can, running a hand through his hair. Ben feels a pleasant chill.

He starts walking with her in his arms, heading towards the stairs. Meanwhile, she is looking at him leaning on one of his shoulders, contemplating his face from close. She had never been so close to him. And also Ben smells really good.

He looks down at her. Seeing that Rey is looking at him, his ears and cheeks begin to turn red.

“Ben, you're red”

“Rey, don’t talk now” he whispers, tense.

They get downstairs and he takes it out the back door. When they close the door behind him, Ben allows himself to take a deep breath and leave her standing on the floor. And it's also when Ben tells her that what she was doing is a foolishness.

“Don’t do this again. Don’t even think about getting into this house again. I don’t even want to imagine what they could have done to you if they had seen you”

He runs a hand through his hair, nervous. Ben's panic reaches Rey through the link. His hands tremble and he is trying to hide it.

“But Ben, you were there. Nothing has happened to me”

“I will not always be able to be there” his gaze is hard. “Promise me that you will not come back to The First Order.

“I'm going to face them in the championship”

“Promise me”

She looks at him with totally sincere eyes.

“I promise you, Ben”

Those words are what make him relax, those that make the serious look be replaced by that expression full of warmth that Rey is so familiar with.

“I will take you to your room”

“Actually, I was at The Resistance house”

He rolls his eyes. Both walk out of the garden quickly to avoid being seen.

On the way to the house, they walk under the light of the streetlights. Rey barely feels the alcohol effect. The night air wakes her up more and more. They go in silence, distanced and without truly daring to look at each other. One step of Ben are two steps from her.

He doesn’t stop looking at her on the sly. Rey notices it and slowly approaches him, until she is next to him. Rey raises her face and smiles at him. She expects him to continue with his serious expression. Vaguely she remembers the last thing they talked about through the bond, she feels like it was not pleasant. But to her surprise, he returns the smile. He is a little shy.

The new closeness between their bodies illuminates even more the vibrations of that union that hums between them. That union surrounds them, warmly, as if it was a shield.

Then Ben puts an arm over her shoulder. She is being aware more and more of the cold of the night and she sticks to his body, as if the heat he releases is a force of magnets and his embrace is a refuge. They continue like this, enjoying the moment while they walk around the campus.

They arrive at The Resistance house and Rey opens the garden's gate. They enter the small garden that opens onto the entrance porch. Ben hesitates at first, and that feeling of wellbeing that he felt before seems to have vanished, as if ghosts of his past that only he can see come back to visit him. She feels it, and very gently takes him by the hand to indicate that he can enter inside. He follows her, not totally convinced and suddenly something falls on him. It's BB8. The dog is happy to see Ben and he starts to caress him. At first without being totally sure, as if not being afraid of his presence and approaching him was something out of place, something that he does not usually live. But the joy of the dog at Ben's caresses makes him forget those thoughts and he smiles. He even bends over and BB8 gets to lick his face. He laughs.

Rey observes them in wonder. Who would have thought that caressing BB8 would make Kylo Ren happy?

But she has to go in before anyone sees them. Rey goes to the front porch and he goes to the garden door that faces the street. The animal follows Rey, eager to enter the house.

“Goodnight”

“Goodnight” replies Ben.

Rey turns, walking towards the door. But she forgets something. And she have to take advantage of this glimpse of courage before the last drop of alcohol flowing through her blood or any divine inspiration disappears.

She turns back to Ben, who had been standing by the fence waiting for her to enter. She goes down the steps of the porch and comes to him, giving him a hug. Ben is surprised and with the heart beating a thousand per hour, he surrounds the small body of the girl, depositing an arm in the waist and another one in its back.

They enjoy that contact as if it were a drug that could be exhausted in just a second. She loves the warmth she finds in him. So familiar and at the same time so strange.

“Thanks, Ben”

They separate a little. He lowers his head so he can look at her well.

“Be careful, Rey”

And Rey knows he does not say it for him, not for her. He says it for others, he says it for the things that will come and for what is happening. He says it for the life they are living.

Ben says it.

Kylo Ren says it.

What difference does it make? She doesn’t care anymore.

*****  
“And that?! Who the fuck has left this here?!”

It is in the morning. Hux's screams arrive to the Ben's room. The voice of Phasma and the others is heard attenuated. Everyone is with the ginger. 

In the bathroom.

“Those motherfuckers have entered here!”

Ben still has not opened his eyes at all but he imagines Hux's face red with indignation. He smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I want be there in The Resistance's parties lmao. I hope you like this Ben. He is divided, he knows that it can be difficult get closer to Rey, and also it can be dangerous (Snoke threatens to hurt Rey and Ben cannot allow that to happen, so he doesn't want to be close to Rey for her safety) and then Ben is attracted to her a loooot.
> 
> Ben wants to hide his feelings, but she is becoming important to him.
> 
> Songs of this chapter:
> 
> \- Chiquitita - Abba  
> \- I like it - Cardi B  
> \- Perfect - Ed Sheeran (I think that this song is perfect when they walk clinging under the night)
> 
> Thank you Fran Solo and thank you readers!! love y'all
> 
> Leave me a comment :))


	9. Scorpio II

He is in the library and cannot concentrate. He has spent the whole afternoon studying various illness topics and it seems that his thoughts are not there. They are with the girl.

It's crazy.

In just a few weeks, that girl had managed to squeeze through the slits of Kylo Ren's armor and had reached him. It seems that she isn’t interested in the struggles between brotherhoods, she doesn’t care about the color of the t-shirts or the scary rumors about him that circulate around the campus. When she looks at him, he knows that she is looking at him and nothing else. She knows who Kylo Ren is and has chosen to approach. She has chosen to stay.

As if there is something in him that is worth saving.

Everything in him is lost, and the presence of Rey tells him that it doesn’t matter. That she is by his side.

And the attraction between them is undeniable.

Only with her contact he feels electricity running through his body. And when he sees her lying next to him in her bed, so far and so close, he sees the galaxies.

The days when he cannot see her or feels her away are so slow and bitter.

A whole cluster of thoughts related to Rey flood his mind, more and more in an alarming way. Ben also remembers Snoke's words, and he knows that Rey is in danger when she is near him. The Resistance is the objective of The First Order, and Rey is Snoke's objective. He wants to eliminate all threat.

Ben knows that the safety of the girl and her career at The Force University are in danger as she is the focus of The First Order.

For that, he will be in charge. Did Snoke want him to fulfill his role as leader? So Kylo Ren will be the leader.

It is the only way to protect her.

It is useless to keep distances with her. He doesn’t have enough strength to do it.

*****

“I love this photo so much” Poe says while he is laughing.

Rey and her friends are enjoying a good hamburger at their favorite campus bar.

“Rey, you were very drunk that night” Finn recalls, laughing too. “I still don’t know how you managed to get out of the house”

She tries to disguise the nervousness. She lies so badly.

“Actually I was fine, I found a bathroom and I got out. I took the picture when I put the roll of paper and I ran. I expected to see you outside, but you weren’t there”

And thank goodness they weren’t.

“Hux and the others chased us. We knocked on the door to distract them and when they opened it, they followed us and we ran”

Finn continues telling the adventure of that night as if it was worthy of an Indiana Jones movie.

“And when we were leaving them behind, Tom collided with a lamppost!” Poe's laugh is so contagious and everyone laughs. Even Tom, who due to the shocks of his uncontrollable laughter, drops the contents of his hamburger.

Everyone listens as Finn keeps telling what happened on the night of the party. Rey sees the way Rose looks at Tom, and also sees how Finn directs some quick glance at Poe. But Poe isn’t paying attention, now with a frown looking at the screen of his cell phone, he seems to be looking closely something of the bathroom picture.

*****

Rey is lying on her bed and she cannot sleep. She can feel the bond, warm vibrations, mild and pleasant. This has been the case since the intrusion into the house of The First Order. She had barely seen him on campus, but that invisible thread that linked them was still present, transmitting warmth.

And she can feel it now.

She knows that in a matter of seconds Ben Solo will appear in her room as if it were magic.

She notices that her heart stops as soon as she sees him appear.

But he isn’t in his bed as she expects to see. Ben is standing, looking through a telescope. She deduces that he isn’t inside any building because of the white light of the moon reflected in his hair and the black jacket he is wearing. Ben stops looking through the telescope and looks at her.

“Hi” he says, raising the corner of his mouth in a smile.

“Hi”

And then several memories come to Rey. The last time she spoke with him she was drunk and cannot remember all the details. She knows that he picked up her in his arms. He accompanied her back to her brotherhood's house. And she hugged him before he left.

But the worst thing is that Ben saw her in that state.

Shit.

Now she feels her cheeks turning red.

 Both are silent. Ben is watching her.

“I ... I'm sorry” Rey says, not knowing very well how to form the words. “About the other night, I mean. I was drunk and I didn’t know very well what I was doing”

She doesn’t dare to look at his face.

“Don’t worry Rey” she can notice that his voice isn’t serious and that surely there is a smile on his face. “I’m used to seeing The Resistance’s members doing stupid things”

Rey then looks at him. Before doing it, she knows that there is no evil in his words. He said them with a playful air. The same one she’s meet when she looks at him. She snorts and smiles.

Now Ben moves the telescope, possibly to look at a different point in the sky, and he bends down.

Rey is curious about what he is doing, and sits on the bed, uncovering himself and revealing his star pajamas.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I’m looking at the stars and trying to see the constellations” he says without looking up from the lens.

There is a brief silence between them.

“And where are you?”

“On the roof of the medical school. It is higher than the others”

Then Rey comes up with the best idea. She gets up and puts on her sneakers.

Ben laughs.

“I’ll wait for you here, Rey”

She feels anxious and nervous, a bubbly joy and excitement at the idea of meeting him catches the whole contour of her body, preventing her from thinking about something else. She smiles at him, grabs a jacket and leaves her room. When she closes the door, the link is cut off. But she doesn’t care, she knows where he is, and not just because he told her. The pull of the vibrations will indicate the way, forming a feeling in her chest that makes her smile.

*****

Rey travels the campus as fast as her legs allow her. She runs down the road to the medical school. The main door is closed but she knows where the back door is, a door that is always opened. Rey goes around the building and she enters.

She has never been in that building and doesn’t know very well where she has to go. She decides to go by the great main staircase of the hall, a large spiral staircase with marble floors, that runs vertically that faculty. Everything is dark, Rey can only see the steps thanks to the moonlight that passes through the windows.

She spends a while until she gets to the top floor and see that unlike the others, there is only one door. The link tells her that Ben is only a few steps away from her. Then that excitement and joy invades her again, making her heart beat again.

Rey opens the door and finds herself on a large terrace under the night sky. The moon shines high in the sky, bathing with its radiance a tall figure that is ahead. Rey knows very well who he is. She takes a few steps towards and Ben turns to meet her.

The link goes crazy, exchanging emotions.

Neither of them knows exactly what to do. Rey wants to hug him, but she doesn’t dare to. The other night she crossed an invisible line under the influence of alcohol and dared to touch him. But now she is fully aware and doesn’t dare to take the step.

Ben looks at her. The warmth that he transmits wraps her and makes her feel at home.

“Rey” he finally says.

“Hi” Rey is prey to shyness. She is on a rooftop alone with Ben Solo and under the light of the stars. Her brain doesn’t know how to act.

Then he takes her hand and leads her to the telescope. Rey enjoys that little contact as if her life depended on it.

“Look” he says, urging her closer to the lenses.

She leans and through the glass she sees a perfect image of the moon.

“It’s beautiful”

Rey can even see the different shades of gray and the craters.

“I've searched it for you”

Rey smiles foolishly. After removing the view of the telescope, she discovers books next to Ben, a notebook and pens. Before she asks, Ben explains it to her.

“I was looking for the constellations and when I see them, I draw them. I have several books from the library too”

“And what are you seeing now?”

“This month we can see the aquarium and capricorn constellations. But I cannot find them”

Rey raises her head to the sky as if she was going to see them right there. She only sees stars, many stars randomly distributed, some brighter than others.

“But I have managed to see one” Ben says with a smile.

He points with his finger to the sky.

“Do you see those four bright stars? They form a square. Next to one of them there are two others. If you join the dots, in addition to forming a square forms a head, and below two other lines would form the two front legs of a horse. It is the Pegasus constellation”

At first Rey cannot see what Ben is saying. But after a few seconds, her mind is able to unite the stars and see what he was saying.

“You can see it in the book, too”

Ben hands her the book he had open on the floor. She looks at the same description that Ben has been telling her. She looks again at the sky and sees exactly the same.

“Ben ... This is so beautiful …” at that moment Rey is aware of how small it is compared to the endless stars and galaxies that stretch in the sky. Now she captures the greatness of what she observes in the sky.

“In the empty square of Pegasus you can see the main star of Andromeda, which Perseus is pursuing. And the Little Dipper, although its stars shine less tonight”

Rey looks at the sky, enveloped by his words, as if it were a most pleasant dream.

“Oh! And there's also the Big Dipper”

Ben takes her by the hand and leads her to the other side of the roof, surrounding the walls of the structure of the door that leads to the stairs of the building.

“Just there”

Ben points out the bright stars that are seen in the sky.

“A rhombus followed by a tail on one of its vertices”

Rey observes it in silence. Now she feels the cold of the night and unconsciously approaches Ben. He puts an arm around her shoulders.

They stay like that, enjoying their mutual company. Soon after, they sit on the ground, leaning against the wall of the stairwell. Rey is under the embrace of Ben and put her arm around his big chest, which goes up and down in quiet breaths.

“Why do you watch the stars?” she asks in a whisper.

Ben is slow to answer.

“I always did it with my father when I was a kid”

Rey looks at him, with a lot of questions in her mind.

“I lived with my parents in Madrid. My father traveled a lot, just like my mother, but I remember that when I was five years old he took me to see the stars. It's one of the few good memories I have. Of what one day was my home” he says. “All that was before things went wrong”

She is silent, knowing that this is a sensitive subject that Kylo Ren doesn’t usually tell anyone. But she wants to know more, she wants to help him to feel less pain, the pain that is hidden in his words and that she feels through the link.

“Your mother ... Your mother is Leia Organa”

“Yes”

“I have never seen you with her. Just once”

Ben sighs.

“It's complicated. They have left me alone forever, Rey” now she notices that frustration, that pain as if it were hers. “I felt displaced, things started to go wrong and instead of supporting me and helping me, they pushed me away”

It is a pain so deep that Rey know that the tears fill her eyes.

“Sometimes when they look at me it is as if they were looking at a stranger” he says, in a low voice.

The night wind begins to howl in the distance.

“I know what it is. I have always felt lonely”

“You are not alone”

“Neither are you”

Ben searches for her hand and wraps it in his. Interlacing his fingers with hers, much smaller.

The stars are still shining.

“Ben. I'm sorry about the other night”

He looks at her surprised. She raises her head from where she was leaning, between his chest and his shoulder, and also looks at him.

“When we argued I was very angry and I yelled at you”

“No, Rey. I think it's me who owes you an explanation. I did it wrong. I shouldn’t have avoided you. You are in danger if they see you with me. For us, the competition between brotherhoods may seem silly, but for them it is not”

Rey opens her mouth to answer but Ben continues.

“Rey, I don’t care if you're from The Resistance. But Snoke does”

She notices how a tinge of fear creeps into the link. Ben Solo is afraid of Snoke.

“He forces the members of The First Order to harm The Resistance. To hurt you. He knows who you are Rey, and I cannot let him come near you. We cannot be together, you have to stay away from us”

Then Rey panics. Those words hit her hard. Feeling distant from Ben would hurt her in a huge way.

“Are you saying ... that we cannot see each other? We cannot be friends?” she says with a thin voice.

“Yes. We cannot, Rey. But neither they nor Snoke, can stop me from seeing you”

Rey now wants to cry of happiness. Never in her life she would have imagined someone like him for her. She laughs, and tears finally escape and run towards her cheeks.

“We will have to be very careful, and above all, you have to get away from The First Order. Snoke knows no limits, he only cares about his business and brotherhood. He doesn’t care about hurting people, and I cannot allow him to do it to you, do you understand?”

Rey nods. Ben takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. With one hand’s fingers, he dries her tears.

They remain seated, under the starry sky. Rey in Ben Solo’s arms. In Kylo Ren’s arms.

“Ben, they don’t deserve you. You are not like them”

Rey's voice sounds totally convinced. He doesn’t answer.

Their fingers are still intertwined.

*****

The sky begins to become clearer on the horizon and the stars disappear little by little.

“Rey, wake up”

She had fallen asleep, curled up when Ben hugged her. She raises her head, somewhat disoriented, and sees that they are still on the roof. He gets up and helps her up.

“Come on kid, you have classes in a few hours”

Without opening her eyes at all, Rey lets herself be guided by Ben, who leads her downstairs after having kept the telescope in a briefcase.

They walk in silence along the roads of the campus. Rey is awakening by the cold air.

They arrive at Rey's residence and Ben stops, not knowing very well whether to enter or not. But she takes him by the hand and takes him inside, like the other night. They go up the elevator and she leans on him. The contact is so warm and pleasant.

They reach the corridor and stop at Rey’s room. She opens the door and enters. Ben stays at the entrance.

“You have to sleep” he says, worried.

“Yes”

She smiles at him from inside her room.

What does it matter?

He smiles back. And she watches as his face radiates happiness in a timid way, as his hair falls on his forehead, as it stays over his shoulders. How his eyes are shining.

“Goodbye Rey” Ben whispers as he approaches and hugs her.

“Good night Ben”

They remain in the arms of the other as if it were a refuge. She breathes the scent of Ben, masculine and good, something that makes him being him.

*****

When he leaves, she realizes that she is still wearing his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Fran Solo and Andrea Reylo! They helped me to translate :)
> 
> Next chapter: Halloween party
> 
> I really appreciate the comments and Kudos :)
> 
> Love you all ♡


	10. Scorpio III

“Well, Rey. Sit down”

She sits in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looks at the woman. She is old, no doubt, very short and she wears glasses that are so thick that enlarde her eyes in a funny way..

“Tell me, dear. How are you here, in the university?”

The woman's eyes convey deep interest.

Rey doesn’t know where to start. She doesn’t know if it is a good idea to have attended the appointment that the psychologist from the university had asked for.

Maz Kanata.

Rey thinks that this woman knows much more than she wants to pretend to show.

“Well, good. I love this place. Everyone has welcomed me very well and I have made many friends”

“I'm happy for you, Rey” Maz says, smiling. “As I read in your file, you come from a foster home. Did you live well there?”

Rey's mind is blocked for a second. She doesn’t want to answer that. That means thinking again about how alone she has always been.

“I live better here” she says smiling nervously.

“Well, Rey. It reassures me to know you're better now. Everyone deserves to find happiness, you know? Sooner or later it reaches us all. You're happy?”

“I don’t know”

Maz seems not to flinch at the poor answers that Rey gives. She accepts them.

On the other hand, Rey wants to trust her. She knows that she can trust her. But it’s hard for her. She has ghosts chained in her soul that have been accompanying her throughout her life, and she never wants to let them go. Only she knows them. The absence of parents, the absence of unconditional love.

“Who are the most important people for you?” the woman asks again.

Rey thinks for a few seconds.

“Finn, Rose and Poe. They are my best friends. Tom Erso, Paige …"

“I know them. They have all been here once. Poe is a very charming boy”

“Yes, he is” she laughs.

“Rey, you just arrived here and you've already done important things” before the sudden seriousness of her words, Rey turns attentive. “You’ve given those guys the opportunity to get close to you. To meet you, and the most important, you have given a chance to yourself. The years lived in that house may not have been the best, but you didn’t give up. You survived In the absence of parents, you were your own guide” Rey is speechless. “Many would have fallen by the way. But not you. You are your own light, dear. You have darkness, yes, we all have it, but girl, you maintain a wonderful balance. You're a strong woman”

Rey makes an effort not to cry.

“Remember, as long as there is a glimpse of light, no one will be lost at all”

And then she realizes that in the eyes of that woman there is a wisdom that only the years grant. And that there are many meanings in her words. As if Maz knew thousands of stories and knew thousands of people, and all that could be reflected in what she just said.

As if she knew the secret that Rey kept in her heart.

“You must have classes. Come back whenever you want dear. I will always have room to chat with you”

Before leaving through the door, a blue light that comes on catches her attention. She turns and finds a kind of sword resting in a corner.

“My dear, the saber is telling you something!”

Rey looks at her without understanding.

“Take it” Maz says.

She does what the woman says, hesitant. It is a kind of sword, with a silver metal handle, which emits a powerful blue light along its length.

“You can take it, it has chosen you”

The essence of this woman and the uncertainty she feels towards the saber that emits light overwhelm her.

It seems magical.

*****

“Pilots!”

“Pilots?”

Rey doesn’t understand why that idea, which makes Poe so happy, was going to be the set of costumes of The Resistance.

“Yes! We will wear orange jumpsuits, with harnesses and a helmet. We will be a kind of rebel military base”

Poe is delighted, no doubt.

“I don’t understand why that is related with Halloween”

“To emphasize, you have to go differently. Each brotherhood will go on a theme. We will set trends with our orange pilot suits”

“I wanted to wear a vampire costume” Finn says.

“You can be a vampire pilot” Rey laughs.

“Do whatever you want, but tomorrow you have to be at home to prepare them. The Halloween party is on Saturday night”

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about vampires, zombies and haunted houses.

*****

It is the afternoon when her colleagues from The Resistance have stayed at the house to make up their costumes. When Rey arrives, there is a big commotion in the living room, each trying on an orange jumpsuit and making harnesses. Some of her friends are painting pilot helmets. The symbol of the brotherhood is seen in most of them.

On one of the sofas, Rey sees Rose with a pair of orange jumpsuits.

“Hi Rose” Rey says with a smile.

“Hi”

And Rey doesn’t need anything else to know that something is not right. The tone of her friend's voice betrays her.

“Rose, has something happened to you?”

“The orange jumpsuit is so giant. I cannot wear it for the party. Here I have yours too”

Rey checks later that Rose is right. The jumpsuit is too big for them.

“Don’t worry, we will find other costumes to wear” Rey says to reassure her friend.

Then, with the jumpsuit on, she goes in search of Poe. She finds him with Tom and Finn. They're great with the pilot suit.

“Poe, Rose and I cannot wear the pilot's suit. They are a large size. We have to find another costume”

Poe looks at her, observing that Rey cannot even take her hands by the sleeves.

“We have costumes from other years in the closet. You can look for something there”

They open the door of the closet that is in the hallway of the entrance and look for something that can be used to make a new costume. Poe indicates several rolls of cloth, leather, jackets ...

“Take everything you need”

Rey is delighted with everything there is. During that afternoon and much of the night, she and Rose stay in the house making their Halloween costume. With that found in the closet, Rose becomes an aircraft technician suit, so as not to be out of tune with her companions. Instead, Rey decides to experiment. With a large piece of cloth she found, belts and bandages, and also an old T-shirt and gray pants that she has had for years, she thinks of disguising herself as ... desert girl.

That night, when she finally arrives at her room ready to sleep after a tiring day, she puts on the costume and looks herself in the mirror.

And it is shocking.

It is shocking because with the three buns, Rey can see herself as she is. As she has always survived. It's a simple, practical and somehow pretty suit. It is a suit of someone who doesn’t belong to anyone, who has never had a place, but who has had enough confidence in themselves to continue. Always.

Like her.

And everything is even more shocking, when Rey thinks to take the lightsaber and turn it on.

The blue light illuminates her face.

And something in Rey's mind clears up.

She doesn’t know why, but she feels as if things are finally taking their course, as if everything is on track to go to its place.

And Rey thinks that in spite of everything, she can be something important.

*****

It's Saturday night and the campus is full of people on the way to the gym. The Halloween party takes place there, the machines and exercise equipment have been removed and the available space is perfect. The sky through which the night sky filters is decorated with orange and black ornaments, hanging spiders, bloody hands and legs (obviously fake), and small lights create the perfect atmosphere.

A great infinity of disguises is those that can be seen inside, vampires, witches, demons, even Harry Potter costumes.

And then there are the brotherhoods.

The Resistance had been among the first to arrive, proudly wearing their pilot costumes. They are the center of attention, Poe Dameron is the center of attention. His perfect smile attracts the whole world.

Everyone is dancing and Finn is with him. Rey and Rose are near them. Rose loves the desert girl costume that Rey wears. With the three buns, it is unmistakable.

And Rey has a smile on her face. She is happy.

She's waiting for Ben Solo.

That's when Kylo Ren and the rest of his brotherhood arrive at the party.

In one of the times in which the machine that makes smoke is working, a series of soldiers dressed in white absolutely all the same appear, coming out of the shadows. Everyone knows they are the Clone. And they all move aside to open the way for them. Rey observes the scene from where she is, along with her colleagues from The Resistance. When all the soldiers come in, people dressed in black appear, also walking along the catwalk that people have created for them.

“They wear a sect costume!” Poe says.

No need to say anything because everyone knows who they are.

Rey forgets her friend's comment by focusing all her attention on the people who are entering. She is waiting to see him. And immediately knows when he arrives. A tall figure, also dressed in black and covered with a black mask with silver ornaments, finally breaks into the party. He wears a red, burning sword, instilling terror and some respect for those present.

The link pulls Rey, transmitting Ben’s tension at those moments when she is entering. She transmits serenity, and somehow feels that he is grateful.

It's going to be a very long night.

*****

The music is enveloping and the alcohol begins to take effect to some of them.

Everyone is focused on The Resistance members. 

Rey enjoys the beautiful dancing with her friends. And she knows exactly where Kylo Ren is in the gym.

Everyone sing the songs until they have no voice.

People eat the Halloween sweets and the drink seems to be insufficient.

At one point, Rey escapes from the crowd and looks for a place to sit. She's on her way to the entrance, down the hall that leads to it. In those moments it is empty. Everyone is inside. All except a tall, dark figure who watches her leaning against the wall with the red lightsaber turned on.

She knows it's Ben, even though she cannot see his face.

Rey also has her lightsaber on.

Blue and red lights mark their silhouettes.

“You're dressed as a scavenger” Kylo Ren says, with a distorted metallic voice.

The link vibrates and the small insecurity that Rey feels when she is listening to him speak with that voice filters and reaches Kylo.

“And you…”

“I’m the supreme leader”

The insecurity that Rey feels from the first moment disappears. Kylo is intimidating but stays still. Without moving. As if he doesn’t want to scare her.

But Rey evidently is not because he is Ben, and with her heart hammering in her chest, she approaches him, raising her face so she can see him well.

The sabers clash a little.

“Take off your mask”

“What do you think you’re gonna see if I take it off?”

“Your face. Your eyes”

They spend a few seconds and slowly (and possibly with trembling hands), Kylo removes his helmet and Ben's features are exposed to the bright lights of the sabers.

Rey pants a little.

She lives for the moments when Ben looks at her.

And he shows her a smile.

The butterflies flutter in the girl's stomach and she feels her legs are going to fail at any moment.

Thanks to the link, she knows that it is mutual. Rey feels an incredible desire to kiss him.

But the moment is broken, a group of zombies bursts down the corridor and they instantly move away.

The music inside changes and everyone starts singing loudly.

“I think I should go back”

“See you later, Rey”

She turns around and goes on her way to the dance floor to look for her friends.

Ben looked as disappointed as she was.

*****

Her friends are in the same place where she left them.

But things are not as she had left them.

And Rey watches as a series of events happen, one after the other.

Finn and Poe are hooking up.

This does not surprise Rey. She smiles.

She turns and sees Rose in Tom's arms. Then Phasma appears and throws both of them a glass. They separate, surprised and wet, with an angry face.

And a scream tears the night. Everything happens very fast.

“A doctor! Please, call a doctor!”

The music stops. Everything stops. A circle is formed around an inert figure on the ground. Rey sees everything. A comrade from The Resistance is lying on the ground, unconscious.

“Someone call a doctor! He has suddenly lost his breath!” the girl next to her streams desperately.

Panic floods the room. But Kylo Ren appears as if by magic. Everyone had let him pass. For him, everyone opens fearfully in his path.

But none expects what happens next.

Kylo removes his helmet quickly and automatically. He drops it to the floor and the metallic sound resonates between the walls of the gym. He bends over to the boy and with two fingers on his neck, checks his pulse. He seems to have felt nothing because Kylo opens his mouth and checks that there is nothing inside. With his hands resting on the left side of the guy’s chest, he begins to push, hard, rhythmically.

He does it several times.

Rey can see that he's counting.

After a few seconds he stops and gives the boy a mouth-to-mouth breath. There is no effect.

It returns to realize the previous movements, now with more energy, prey of the nervousness. The boy from The Resistance still doesn’t answer.

Rey tries to reassure Ben through the link but it is impossible. The tension and fear of the moment grips both.

It seems that nobody in the room dares to breathe.

But then a coughing is heard. After Ben's attempts to revive him, the boy wakes up and opens his eyes weakly. At that time, SAMU workers enter with a stretcher and urge to take him away.

They all remain silent until they take him away. Some of The Resistance follow them to ensure the status of their friend. But the others stay inside.

And all eyes are turned to Ben, who with his face uncovered and an expression of anguish and watery eyes, disappears into the crowd dragged by his companions of The First Order, and Rey stops seeing him.

Before disappearing, he has glanced at Rey.

Her heart cracks when she sees him like this.

And now everyone starts talking, unable to believe what has just happened.

Rey doesn’t pay attention to anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: SAMU is the Center of Medical Regulation of the Emergencies in Spain. They take the people who need it to the hospital in ambulance. 
> 
> Second part of this chapter will be updated soon! As I said, that night is going to be very long... :)
> 
> Thank you Fran Solo, Andrea Reylo and thank you readers!! love y'all
> 
> Leave me a comment :))


End file.
